


Outcasts

by OwlsWithFins



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: (who's also a rebel), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And then there's Jacob, Background Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Comfort/Angst, Credence is an adorable little cinnamon roll, Dorks in Love, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Spoilers, Newt is head over heels, POV Alternating, Protective Tina Goldstein, Queenie is life, Seraphina's a bamf, what a guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 38,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlsWithFins/pseuds/OwlsWithFins
Summary: With a cautious hand, Credence reached out to pet the young Graphorn’s neck. “Beautiful, aren’t they?” Newt said. “Sometimes all it takes is a little love and care to save something special.”At a New Salem Philanthropic Society rally, Credence Barebone stumbles upon a strange young man with a briefcase. He catches the eye of this magical newcomer and is swept into a world he never imagined--a world of strange creatures, entrancing people, and maybe even salvation. As Credence works with Newt, Jacob, Queenie, and Tina to restore New York to its undisturbed state, he begins to heal. And maybe the love of an outcast is enough to save one. ***ON HIATUS***





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic explores what might have happened if Newt had stumbled upon Credence and lent a caring hand sooner. Warning: there will be spoilers as well as mentions of abuse. This is my first time posting a fic as I write it, so...we'll see how it goes. Hope you enjoy!

A swift wind blew the flyers out of Credence Barebone’s shaky hands. His hands always shook during the rallies when Mary Lou spouted about the evils of magic. The evil that called to him like a moth to a flame.

He turned to catch the flyaway papers, but someone else already had. Credence looked up from the hand to see a young man with light brown curls and a blue waistcoat.

“Thank you, sir,” Credence mumbled, moving to retrieve the papers. Just as his hand made contact, a strange appendage emerged from the man’s briefcase and snatched up the flyers. The man glanced down at his suitcase with a funny expression before glancing up at Credence.

“I’ll be taking those, I suppose,” he said apologetically. Credence blinked, and the man was gone. Spinning in a circle until he spotted blue, Credence took off after him. He spared a thought for Mary Lou and what she would think, but in the end, curiosity won out. He needed to find the man and discover what strange creature was in his briefcase.

It was difficult to keep up with him as he seemed to weave in and out of crowds like a fish in a river. Each time Credence spotted him, Credence sped up momentarily, until he lost him and had to pause to seek out blue again. After a minute of no blue at all, Credence was losing hope. Suddenly, he was in sight again--stepping through the doors to the bank.

Credence slipped inside behind him, careful to avoid notice. Apparently, his caution wasn’t enough, however.

“You there! A Barebone, no doubt?”

Credence stopped, quivering. The person who stopped him was a security guard, quickly approaching.

“We don’t want any more of that witchcraft nonsense spewed in here. You’re scaring off our patrons. Out with you,” the guard said, making a shooing motion with his hands.

Credence felt a protest form behind his lips. He clenched his fists but released them once his nails drew blood from his palms. Without another look at the guard, he turned and walked back towards the bank’s entrance, heart sinking. It was foolish anyways--unfair to Mr. Graves who promised to show him the magical world once Credence did his part. The man in blue probably wasn’t magical anyways. Lot’s of non-magical animals could be stowed in briefcases--

Credence was no longer walking towards the exit. Instead, he was mere inches from the man in blue, hidden away in an alcove.

The man had a sort of funny smile on his face like he wasn’t quite sure what he was doing here but what he saw amused him. Credence wondered if he was laughing at him, and the thought made him cringe away.

“You’d like to see my creatures?” the man asked. Credence stared at him, muscles tense. “I usually don’t show them to people, but you seem like you’d appreciate them, and I’d really prefer you weren’t following me all day. I can’t deal with a tail right now.” The man in blue unlatched his suitcase and set it on the ground, open. He was peering around the corner, eyes darting from side to side. Darting eyes always made Credence nervous. When the man looked back, he seemed shocked to find Credence still there. “Get in. I have a Niffler to catch, and I can’t wait around all day.”

Credence hesitated. He didn’t know this person or what he was capable of. Then again, the people he did know were dishonest and scary, and they didn’t seem at all like the man in blue. He seemed genuine--different. So Credence peered over the edge of the suitcase and into the dark abyss inside.

“Hurry along now. The guard is coming. I’ll join you in a minute.” The man had an odd way of speaking without looking people in the eyes. It made Credence feel safe--he was used to being constantly watched, and it was freeing to feel unsupervised. “Unless you don’t want to go?” the man tacked on, voice soft. It was that final question that sealed the deal. The man wasn’t forcing Credence into anything--he simply wanted to offer him a chance to see what he desired. With one last glance at the man in blue, Credence stepped into the briefcase.

 

x*x*X*x*x

 

To his surprise, Credence found himself at the top of a strange staircase. He expected the briefcase to be magical, but it was still a strange sight to see so much room in such a small container. He made his way down the steps and into the room at their base. As the wood creaked under his feet, some scattered papers caught his eye. He picked them up--his flyers.

_NO WITCHCRAFT IN AMERICA! WE NEED A SECOND SALEM._

The words echoed through his head in Mary Lou’s voice. His hands crept over his ears as if she were really there, shrieking her condemnation of witchcraft. When the echoes faded into the deepest recesses of his mind, he unconsciously tucked the flyers into his jacket.

The room was small, around ten feet wide in either direction. It was cluttered with strange items and potted plants, some of which rattled or expelled a strange glow. Everything was colorful and chaotic, nothing quite matching the items around them. Warm yellow light and the aroma of chamomile tea filled the air. Credence felt out of place. The Barebone house was tidy and austere. Furniture came in matching sets of dark hues, and their wardrobes were dull and washed out. It was overwhelming to be in a place so full of life. For the first time in a long while, Credence’s hands weren’t shaking.

A whistling sound made him turn, but it was only the kettle. He looked around for the man in blue, but as he still wasn’t there, Credence took it upon himself to remove the pot from heat. He wondered if the man would mind him making himself a cup of tea, but he didn’t want to risk a beating. Maybe he would just stand in the corner until the man came back and made his boundaries clear.

Minutes ticked by into hours, and Credence could feel energy building in his chest. It always grew worse when he was angry or scared. What if the man never came? What if he never let Credence out? The man had put a kettle on, so he must have intended to come back at some point. It was surely cold by now. Had something happened to him?

What about Mary Lou? Was she out looking for Credence? She’d certainly found out he’d snuck away by now, so it was only a matter of what mood she was in that would determine the number of lashes he received when he went home. He’d have to come up with a believable excuse before he returned to the Barebone house.

When a ticklish sensation ran up his fingers, he looked down to find a diminutive green creature crawling on his hand. It appeared to be a kind of strange insect, but it was certainly one Credence had never seen before. It moved shyly and was almost humanoid. He briefly wondered if this was the creature that had snatched his papers, but then he decided that no, it wasn’t what he’d seen.

A pinkish beast hurtled out of the air and onto the desk. It was rat-like with porcupine-esque tentacles, and it flashed a nasty set of teeth. Credence cowered further into the corner. After a brief glance in Credence’s direction, the creature apparently decided Credence wasn’t worth the effort and scurried through the doorway, kicking up some typewritten papers on its way.

The man had said something about a Miffler--Nuffler?--but this creature was probably something else. If it was a Niffler--yes, that was it--the man would be back by now. That meant there were at least three creatures living in the briefcase. The doorway at the edge of the room hinted that there were probably quite a few more elsewhere in the space. Perhaps he could go scope it out in case the man never came back and Credence needed to escape through an alternative exit--

A clicking sound made him look up. The green creature bounced excitedly in his palm. Credence stiffened in his spot in the corner as voices traveled down the staircase.

“...come on, then!” Brown leather shoes were at the top, followed by a pair of trouser-clad legs and a blue waistcoat. When a head finally popped down, Credence felt some of his tension melt away. The man didn’t look at him, marching down a few steps before turning to look back at the entrance. A pair of thick legs dangled in the air above the top step. The man in blue gave a tug, and a moustached man appeared beside him. That matter settled, the fair-haired haired man walked the rest of the way down the stairs. The green creature hopped out of Credence’s hand and hustled towards him. The man caught the small insect with a laugh, eyes drawn to where Credence stood.

“You’re still here,” he said happily. “I was worried you’d skipped out since I took so much longer than expected.”

Credence didn’t know what to make of the man’s jovial mood. “I didn’t know how to get out, sir.”

The man walked over to a cabinet on the wall, opening and closing cabinets and removing supplies. “I didn’t lock it. Did you pour yourself some tea?”

Credence eyed the kettle. “No, sir. I figured I should wait for you. It’s probably cold by now.”

“That’s alright. I’ll make some more. Kowalski, come here please.” The man in blue gestured at the other without looking up from whatever he was doing. The moustached man looked bewildered, and Credence wondered if he was from the non-magical world as well. Credence looked at the ground when the Kowalski’s eyes flashed his way. When he nervously glanced back up, the man was doctoring a wound on Kowalski’s neck, muttering something about Murtlaps, Muggles, and susceptibility. The man in blue set down his supplies when he was finished. The next thing Credence knew, the man was approaching him, hunched over a cup of tea.

“Here you go.” He extended it towards Credence, who took it gingerly. Steam drifted from the top, and Credence wondered how the man heated it so quickly.

“Who are you, sir, if you don’t mind?”

The man blinked as if it hadn’t occurred to him that a name might be useful information. “Newt Scamander. And you are?”

“Credence Barebone.”

Newt smiled at him--that funny smile again. Credence was growing to like it. “Well, Credence, welcome to my home. Strictly speaking, I’m not allowed to bring Muggles into my briefcase, but Kowalski here needed patching up after an encounter with one of my creatures, so I figured it was only fair to test my newest hypothesis on him.”

“Hypothesis?” Kowalski asked, turning a bit green.

Newt turned to face him. “It’s quite alright. I’m nearly positive that cure won’t have any fatal side effects.” Kowalski didn’t look appeased. “Now, since you’re here, you may as well come along with Credence and me to tend to my creatures.” And with that, Newt stepped out of the doorway. Kowalski looked incredulously at Credence who ducked his head once more before following Newt out of the room.

A gurgling roar stopped them in their tracks. Newt kept walking, apparently oblivious to the warning sound, He whistled slightly as he walked, stopping periodically to mumble something to the green creature.

“Pickett seems to have taken a liking to you,” Newt called back. “He’s usually rather shy.”

Credence didn’t know what to do with that bit of information. He picked up his pace, feet falling in step with Mr. Scamander’s. “Sir?” Newt continued to converse with the insect in his palm. “Sir, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Newt glanced back. “Did you say something?”

“Yes, well, I was just wondering why you asked me along. Sir.”

Newt gave a crooked smile. “There’s no need to call me sir, Credence. And I asked you along because you reminded me of myself. Apparently, Pickett agrees. Now, just around this corner...”

Credence stopped in his tracks at the sight. A plethora of strange creatures trotted, slithered, and flew before his eyes.

Kowalski stilled beside him. “I must be dreaming. Tell me I’m dreaming.”

Credence didn’t say anything, slowly managing to shake off his trance when Newt turned to smile at them, slightly hunching over the green creature in his hands--Pickett, was it?

“Welcome to my haven for magical creatures,” he said, a hint of pride shining in his voice.

As a small serpent-like creature curled around Credence’s leg and a bird swooped low over his head, Credence decided it was worth the wait.


	2. Chapter 2

“Queenie, we have to turn them in to MACUSA,” Porpentina Goldstein said. Her hands were pointedly planted on her hips, but her sister wasn’t looking.

Instead, Queenie Goldstein was listening beside the door to the guests’ room, a troubled expression on her face. “I don’t hear anything.”

Tina came to stand next to her. “Hear, or  _ hear _ ?”

“Both.” She bit her lower lip. It was a habit she fell into when Legilimency failed her. After years of reading minds being second nature, she grew nervous when the voices disappeared.

“They’re gone?” Tina asked, ready to push Queenie aside and listen for herself. If Newt Scamander disappeared with a No-Maj he didn’t plan to Obliviate...Tina didn’t even want to think about the potential consequences.

“Don’t worry, Teen. They might not be as far as you think. Perhaps they went to visit the young man in the briefcase...” Queenie trailed off, turning the doorknob to get a look inside. 

“Which young man?” Tina asked in an urgent whisper. “Who are you talking about?”

Her sister had opened the door fully and was standing over Newt Scamander’s briefcase in the center of the floor. She looked up at her sister, a small smile on her lips. “Come on, Teenie. Let’s see what our boys are up to.” She bent down gracefully and opened the briefcase with the pads of her fingertips. It was too dark to see the inside. Extending a heeled foot into the case, she felt around until she touched something hard. Her eyes lit, and with that, she descended into the briefcase.

Tina stared after her in shock. “Queenie?” Shaking her head and muttering something about getting involved with felons, Tina followed her sister into the briefcase.

 

x*x*X*x*x

 

“See here, he likes it if you pet his snout,” Newt said to Jacob. Credence glanced towards them before wandering around a bend. He was greeted by a vast expanse of land. Dust stirred in the distance--the only warning sign before a trio of beasts barreled towards him. The pounding of hooves rushed his senses, and he froze on the spot, unable to run or scream. They grew nearer, coming at him at unimaginable speeds.

Then there was a hand on his shoulder. It was different from other hands. His adoptive mother had cold, hard hands. Hands that stung like ice and left half-moon marks on his skin. Mr. Graves had hands that wandered--that dragged down his carefully constructed walls until he was left shivering and exposed. This hand felt gentle. It was unintrusive, stationary, and warm. His eyes flicked up to find Newt’s blue ones gazing at the approaching beasts. 

“Hello, Credence,” the young man greeted happily. 

The tightness in Credence’s chest eased a bit at the unconcerned tone. He didn’t say hello back--he didn’t trust his voice to convey his gratitude. Rarely did he converse with anyone as cheerful as Newt Scamander, and he didn’t quite know how to respond. 

“What are they, sir?” he asked once he gathered his voice. His eyes squeezed shut when the dust blew their way, lifting his hands to block his face.

“Graphorns. The last breeding pair in the world.” Newt spoke with a sort of reverence--the way people did in cathedrals.

Credence watched as Newt wandered over and caressed the youngest one. The sight warmed his heart in a way he’d never felt before. Somewhere in his chest, a tired, forgotten organ beat with new purpose. Newt beckoned him over, crouching beside the offspring and gazing at it in quiet amazement. With a cautious hand, Credence reached out to pet the young Graphorn’s neck. 

“Beautiful, aren’t they?” Newt said. “And so easily, they could have been wiped out forever. Sometimes all it takes is a little love and care to save something special.”

With those simple words, a canvas of wounds began to heal inside of Credence. Only Newt noticed the way an unconscious smile formed on his lips--sloppy and unpracticed, like a face made from clay. The purity and rawness of it was breathtaking. Newt couldn’t take his eyes off him. 

When Kowalski hustled in, wheezing slightly, the moment was broken. “Mr. Scamander--we’ve got company.”

Newt glanced towards the entrance, stepping in front of Credence and the Graphorns as if to protect them from any intruder venturing their way. 

“...told you he needed to be taken in. There are enough creatures in here to fill the Central Park zoo! And a handful have already escaped. Clearly, Mr. Scamander is not to be trusted.” 

Newt’s lips quirked up. “I’m glad you think so highly of me, Ms. Goldstein.”

Tina stopped in her tracks, mouth agape. She recovered after a moment, and said, “It’s nothing personal, but I love my home, and I would prefer it wasn’t overrun by savage beasts.”

Newt’s gaze fell down and to the left of Tina’s in that odd way of his. “Well, it sounds as if you were having trouble with a ‘savage beast’ far before I showed up. Perhaps, if I may, you should focus on solving that issue before turning my gentle creatures in to MACUSA?” At Tina’s bewildered expression, Newt flashed a crooked smile. “Just a thought.”

Before Tina could voice an indignant reply, her sister stepped forwards. “I have to agree with Mr. Scamander.” When Kowalski looked at her in surprise, Queenie winked at him. His eyes widened to the size of beignets. 

Newt gestured pointedly at the woman. “There you have it. I assume Jacob and Credence are for my liberation as well, making it four to one, if my maths are correct.”

“That’s all well and good, but as the only Auror here--” Tina cut herself off. “Did you say Credence?”

Newt nodded jerkily, stepping aside to place Credence in clear view. “He’s been helping me tend to my creatures. You know each other?”

Tina nodded, looking lost, as if she no longer knew the course she wished to pursue. 

Queenie looked at her in understanding. “Mr. Scamander may be the boy’s best chance at happiness. It comes down to you. Is it more important to uphold the law or get Credence away from that wretched woman?”

Tina glared, but it was halfhearted. “Don’t read my mind.”

Queenie didn’t look particularly apologetic. Meanwhile, Credence allowed her words to sink in. Newt could be his way out of the Barebone house. In the beginning, Credence was drawn to the young man for his creatures, but now he saw him as his salvation. 

Jacob Kowalski sidled up to Credence, the only other non-magical person there. “You guys? What exactly would happen to Credence and me if you decide to turn Newt in?”

Newt grimaced in apology. “You’d be Obliviated.”

“Oblivi-what-ed?”

Queenie stepped up close, fingering his coat jacket with a frown. “You’d have your memory wiped of everything magical.”

Jacob looked into her eyes with concern. “You mean I wouldn’t remember you? Or Newt? Or any of this?”

She nodded. 

“And I don’t get a say in it?”

Newt made a face. “A rather flawed system if I do say so myself.”

Tina glared at him. “It’s the only one we’ve got. Are you saying the Brits have a better one?”

“No, I’m afraid not. Muggle-wizard relations are rather strained in both of our countries.”

Jacob looked pleadingly at Tina. “You’re not really going to turn us in to your magic government thing are you?”

Tina opened her mouth to reply, but Queenie interrupted her with excited clapping. “Oh, I knew you’d agree with us eventually.” Tina sighed in exasperation but didn’t contradict her.

“Well,” Newt said, “since that’s settled, you two had better get going. We have a Niffler and an Erumpent on the loose, and there’s no time to waste.”

Tina looked at him incredulously. “There are more you haven’t caught yet? Where are they?”

Newt frowned. “I’m not sure, really. Where do you think an Erumpent would hide?” Tina threw her hands in the air. 

“The Central Park Zoo?” suggested Queenie.

“Brilliant.” Newt nodded awkwardly to the woman before turning to face Credence and Jacob. “Well, off we go, gentlemen. The more time we take, the higher the risk of the creatures being harmed.”

“Not even a thought for the people of New York...” Tina muttered.

“Humans are the real threat,” Newt replied, not missing a beat. “My creatures are harmless, and they’re in unfamiliar territory. They need my protection.” The genuine look of caring on his face softened Tina’s resolve. She nodded with only a hint of reluctance.

Jacob glanced at Queenie and then back at Newt. “They could help, couldn’t they?”

Newt tilted his head to the side. “I suppose they could tag along. If that’s okay with Credence?”

Credence nodded after a brief hesitation, unused to being asked his opinion. 

“Wonderful,” Newt said. “Well then, we’d best be off. Once we’re out of the briefcase, we can Apparate to Central Park and split up from there.”

Tina stalked off towards the exit first, followed by an eye-rolling Queenie and an awestruck Kowalski. Newt and Credence took up the back. 

“What exactly is an Erumpent?” Jacob asked cautiously.

Newt’s eyes were bright. “It’s similar to a rhinoceros. They’re quite friendly, and their hides are incredibly useful in terms of spell repellents.”

Tina looked pointedly over her shoulder. “Don’t forget their horns are lethal.”

Newt quirked his lips. “Well, there is that.”

“Anything they impale with them explodes,” Tina added.

“A bit of an exaggeration,” Newt said lightly, waving off the concern. 

“It’s really not,” Tina finished, turning back to the front and taking off at a quicker pace. Queenie and Jacob looked excited and queasy respectively. 

Newt glanced at Credence to gauge his reaction. The young man had a firm jaw and an intrigued light in his eyes--a sort of determined curiosity. Newt smiled. He had a feeling they were going to get along quite well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Find me at owlswithfins.tumblr.com for updates, snippets, and more Fantastic Beasts content


	3. Chapter 3

As it turned out, Credence didn’t much care for Apparation. It made his stomach twist and his head pound and stretch. He felt volatile in a way that was eerily familiar, as if he could lose control at any moment. He clung tightly to Newt’s arm to ground himself. When they arrived in Central Park, he was close to vomiting.

“Alright there, Credence?” Newt asked. “Kowalski?”

Credence nodded. It wasn’t very convincing. Kowalski just gripped his stomach ruefully. “It doesn’t get better with practice.”

Newt hid a smile. “Alright. Jacob, you’ll come with me. We’ll take the Erumpent. Queenie, Tina, and Credence, I trust you to catch the Niffler on your own. It shouldn’t be extremely difficult. He’s fast, but he’s small and not particularly dangerous. Sound good?”

Everyone seemed to be in agreement, so the two groups went their separate ways.

“Nifflers are attracted to jewels and expensive minerals, so we should start at the nearest jewelry store,” Tina said. Queenie took the lead, for which Credence was grateful. He didn’t quite understand the scope of her abilities, but Tina had said something about her reading minds, and that was discomforting, to say the least. 

A cool wind blew through his thin jacket and cut to the bone. He walked along the road in silence. Years of tiptoeing around the Barebone house made his footsteps soundless. The white lights at the tips of Tina and Queenie’s wands were the only illumination in the pitch blackness. Although a scouring of the premises turned up nothing, the hairs on Credence’s neck prickled. Each shadow looked like a creeping hand or a darting figure. 

“How are you, Credence?” Tina’s voice made him jump.

“I--I’m fine,” he said quietly.

Her brown eyes were warm and patient, and her tone resonated with compassion. “Do you remember me?”

He nodded cautiously. “You attacked my mother.”

Her mouth turned down in a sympathetic frown. “She was hurting you, Credence. She deserved what I gave her.”

Credence’s eyes dropped to his feet. “Maybe I deserved it too.” 

Tina stopped walking and turned to face him, jaw tight. “No one ever deserves abuse. That woman is cruel and hateful, and her actions weren’t just, no matter what she says.” 

Credence fidgeted slightly but didn’t respond. He could feel her eyes fastened on him.

“Never accept abuse, even if you think you deserve it. You don’t. Do you understand? There’s nothing wrong with you.”

Credence nodded, but he didn’t believe her- _ -couldn’t  _ believe her. Not when he knew something dark swirled within him. When he spent his days repressing that darkness and his nights feeling guilty for the moments he slipped up. His mother sensed that darkness. It was like she could smell it on him when he walked into the room--the way cigarette smoke clung to one’s clothes even after the butt was put out. And then she would punish him. He could never remember what he did when the darkness escaped, and if he couldn’t remember it, how could he know whether or not he deserved to be punished?

Tina seemed troubled by his silence--or perhaps his expression. He wondered if she was seeing the darkness for the first time. Maybe she’d take back her words once she realized the wrong in her ways. Once she realized he wasn’t a victim but a monster. Credence took a voluntary step back in case she tried to hit him like Mary Lou did. Before he could discover what her reaction would have been, Queenie called out from up ahead. 

“I think he’s in here,” she said, her bright voice contrasting the tension in the air. Tina hurried after her to go see. Wanting to distance himself from the woman, Credence hung back. He could hear them discussing the Niffler and possible ways to catch it. 

It was harder to see since his source of light had walked off. There were no stars in the sky, and the inky blackness threatened to consume him. Another gust of cold air whipped through the alley. He felt it sting his face and wondered if the wind would burn color into his cheeks. He doubted it. Rosy cheeks were for the living, and Credence couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt like he was truly alive. 

He almost felt something when he tended to the Graphorns with Newt--a whisper of life, a promise of more to come. Standing in the freezing cold alley in utter darkness, he didn’t feel any of that. He felt an icy terror making its way up his spine. And then it was a brick wall against his back, with unyielding fingers pinning down his wrists. Hot breath wafted over his skin, and his mouth went dry. 

“Mr. Graves,” he greeted, voice shaking like a leaf in a windstorm.

“Hello, Credence.” His tone was slimy as it glided past Credence’s ears. “Have you found any new information?”

Credence didn’t want to breathe--didn’t want to have  _ his _ air in his lungs. But that was wrong. Mr. Graves was good to him. Credence should want him this close. He should be grateful that Mr. Graves wanted him--wanted to touch him, feel him, breathe him. He should be grateful. But he just felt dirty.

“Not yet,” Credence said, swallowing. “If--if you had any more information on who I’m looking for--”

“Someone young. And close...” Mr. Graves slid his knee between Credence’s thighs, hand creeping down his chest. “...very close to your mother.” 

“That could be a number of people.”

“You’ll know when you find them. And you  _ must _ be the one to find them. I can sense your presence at the center. Get them to trust you. If you do this for me, for us, everything will be just as you want. You are the essential piece.”

Credence felt the words fill him up. He was needed, necessary, desired. Mother never told him he was important or special, but this man had. In that moment, the darkness felt smaller--easier to contain.

“Have you ever heard of wizard’s chess, Credence?” Mr. Graves whispered the words into his ear.

Credence shook his head.

The man smiled a serpentlike smile. “I’ll teach you to play when this is all over. There are a lot of...things I’d like to teach you.” His thumbs rubbed circles on Credence’s hips. The boy squeezed his eyes shut, holding his breath, hoping beyond hope that the contact would end soon. “But first,” Mr. Graves continued, “you must find the child. Find them, and you can have the life we both want for you.”

And like that, Mr. Graves was gone. Credence sunk down the brick wall and buried his head in his arms. The ground was wet with something putrid, but even the moisture seeping through his trousers felt cleaner that the skin Mr. Graves’ had touched.

Voices were calling his name, but he didn’t stir. He didn’t want to talk to them--Queenie with her mind tricks and Tina with her unfounded confidence in his purity. There wasn’t anyone he wanted to talk to anyone right now. 

His thoughts were muddled and chaotic. How was it that one man could make him feel special in one moment and ill in the next? Mr. Graves made him sick, but he had promised him a future. Credence wanted to learn magic more than anything, and by following orders, he could soon do just that. So what choice did he have? 

His thoughts drifted unconsciously to Newt. Mr. Scamander had magic as well, and he made Credence feel safe in a way he never felt before. But there was no guarantee he’d want Credence to stick around. It was astonishing enough that Mr. Graves had chosen him of all people. Credence wasn’t worthy of any of it, but especially not Newt’s care. 

Surely the wizard just put up with him. He would never want to build a future for Credence the way Mr. Graves did. He’d never really want him around. It was charity. Temporary. What Mr. Graves was offering was a promise. He wanted Credence.

“There’s a difference between wanting someone for what they can do for you and wanting them for who they are,” Queenie said gently, offering a hand to pull him up. Credence looked up in surprise. 

“Is there?” he asked quietly. No one had ever wanted him for who he was. He couldn’t imagine anyone ever would. Credence didn’t even like Credence.

Queenie’s eyes were warm and bright, like the last embers of a fire. “I like Credence. I know you don’t care much for Legilimency, but it means I see people for more than what they offer to the rest of the world. You don’t present much, but your mind is a place of wonder. There’s beauty there, and once you start to see it, I think you’ll like Credence too.”

He stared at her for a long time before picking himself off the ground, dismissing the hand she offered. He didn’t want to be touched. Not after...

“Did you find the Niffler?” Credence asked, blocking the rest of that thought as best as he could. He didn’t want her to see that. 

Queenie nodded, cogs turning behind her blank facade. “Teenie immobilized him. She’s out looking for you. We should probably let her know I found you. Is that alright?” 

She started walking, not waiting for an audible response. He didn’t expect her to. He followed behind her at a closer distance. Perhaps mind-reading wasn’t as terrifying as he feared. Unsettling, but insightful. There was something cathartic about letting go of responsibility for his own mind while someone else worked out the kinks. A different perspective. An unbiased observer.

“I’m not always unbiased, but I’ll take the rest,” Queenie said with a close-lipped smile. Credence’s lips tweaked up slightly at the corners--it wasn’t much, but he felt something shift inside with the subtle movement. He couldn’t put his finger on what it was exactly, but it made his chest feel funny. It was a good kind of funny. Like Newt’s smile.

“Tina! I found him!” the Legilimens called out. 

A harried Auror popped out of one of the alleys across the street. Relief shone on her features when she saw Credence, and she ran over to him. 

“Are you alright?” Her gloved hands reached out to touch his shoulders, as if to make sure he was real, but Queenie stopped her just as Credence began to pull away. The sisters exchanged meaningful eye contact for a few moments before turning back to the young man. “Where were you?” Tina asked, brows furrowed with worry. The Niffler floated above her left shoulder immobile.

“Searching,” Credence responded vaguely.

She frowned. “Next time stick with us, okay? You scared me. I don’t want to lose you again.”

Credence nodded. When she held out her hand, he took it, despite the feeling of worms burrowing in his stomach. The gloves made it easier. Maybe when Mr. Graves taught him to use magic he’d learn a spell to put gloves on everyone who got near enough to touch him. Maybe then he’d stop feeling so dirty when they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave your thoughts below <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Sorry this chapter is a bit late <3 Hope you enjoy!

Newt was at his worktable when Tina came down to talk to him. She watched in silence for a few moments, leaning against the doorframe. Newt was swirling a grayish liquid around in a glass vial. Gaze intense, he added what appeared to be the legs of some sort of insect. A sigh escaped him when the substance glowed blue, and he sunk down in his chair, rubbing the exhaustion out of his eyes.

“You should get some sleep,” Tina said.

He wiped the tiredness from his expression when he smiled up at her. “It’s morning.”

She wasn’t impressed. “Yes, well, morning implies you slept at some point during the night. Get to bed. I’m sure...whatever that is--”

“Swooping evil venom.”

“--can wait,” she finished.

Newt set the vial down but didn’t make to get up. “And the others? Are they asleep?”

Tina sat down in a small wooden chair. “Jacob is. My sister’s probably out by now as well. Credence...” She hesitated. “Credence went home. Said his mother would be missing him. I told him not to go, but he respectfully declined my suggestion.”

Newt nodded, a shadow crossing his features. 

“Mr. Scamander?” Tina asked when the silence had dragged out for too long. “I looked up your record to figure out exactly how out of my mind I am.”

“And what did you determine?”

“Immensely.” 

Newt smiled in amusement. 

Tina pulled her chair closer, clasping her hands as she leaned forwards. “You were expelled from Hogwarts for endangering people with your creatures.” Newt glanced at his thumbs but didn’t say anything. “And for some insane reason, I decided not to turn you in. Can you explain that to me?”

Newt looked up at her. “You have a good heart.”

Tina leaned back in bemusement. “While I won’t deny myself the compliment, I have to ask how you’ve come to that conclusion. I’ve been on your case since we met. At which point did you decide I was a good person?”

Newt’s lips tugged upwards at the corners. “Well, I’m still here, aren’t I? You act as if you want to turn me in, but I don’t think you do. I did some research of my own--you don’t work as an Auror anymore.”

Tina flushed. “Well, I--”

“You broke some rules yourself--for Credence. Someone as law-abiding as you pretend to be wouldn’t have done that. What you did was truly admirable.”

“I--thank you.”

They sat in silence for a few moments. Without warning, Newt stood and ran a hand through his hair.

“I think I’ll go to bed. You should--you should get some sleep as well.”

Tina smiled at his awkwardness. Sometimes it seemed like he himself was a magical creature only pretending to be human. 

“What creature would you be?” she asked suddenly, unable to stop the words from falling out of her mouth. “If you weren’t human, I mean.”

“A Bowtruckle,” Newt answered without hesitation.

“You seem very sure.”

“Oh, I am.” Newt smiled crookedly. “What would you be?”

Tina pondered. Her mind came up blank. To be honest, she didn’t even know what kind of human she wanted to be. Her entire life, she dreamt of becoming an Auror and saving the world. But now she wasn’t an Auror, and even before she was let go, she didn’t much feel like she was saving anyone. Her brief conversation with Credence reminded her how murky the line between right and wrong was. She was lost in what she wanted and what she felt like she should want--torn between her morals and the world’s. And if she was lost in her own head, there was no way she could determine which creature that head should occupy. “I don’t know,” she answered eventually.

Newt tilted his head to the side. “Then perhaps you’re going about it wrong.”

Tina stared at him for a while before nodding slowly, not quite comprehending his words but storing them away for future contemplation. She stood and replaced the chair she’d moved. Her mind felt slightly unhinged, and the movement was a bit jerky. “Goodnight, Mr. Scamander.”

Newt looked on with something like sympathy, and if Tina hadn’t read his file, she would have thought him a Legilimens. “Goodnight, Ms. Goldstein,” he said quietly. When she reached the top of the stairs, there was a quiet “nox” and the lights went out. Mind still whirring, she climbed out of the briefcase and shut it. 

Jacob’s snores floated over from one mattress. She was turning the doorknob to venture back to her own room when the other mattress squeaked. Tina turned. Queenie’s delicate form met her eyes. 

Her sister was sitting on the bed allotted to Credence, watching Jacob sleep with a soft smile on her lips. “I’m glad you didn’t turn them in.”

Tina glanced back at the briefcase, an odd look on her face. “Me too,” she whispered. And with that, Porpentina Goldstein slipped into her bed and fell into a restless sleep.

 

x*x*X*x*x

 

When Newt left his briefcase the next morning, he found Queenie and Jacob making breakfast.

“...it’s my grandmother’s recipe,” Kowalski said as he pulled a pan of scones out of the oven. He set them on the counter using oven mitts. With a flick of her wand, Queenie led an array of ingredients through the air, and they blended themselves together with a non-verbal incantation. Jacob watched her movements in awe. “You’re really good at that.”

Her lips quirked into a smile. “You too, Honey. I’ve never cooked the No-Maj way before, but it looks like just as much of an art.”

Jacob nodded enthusiastically, reaching for a scone. “It’s all about balance--adding the right amounts of ingredients, cooking them for the right amount of time and at the right temperature.” The squat man recoiled when he touched the pastry. “Ouch...needs to cool...”

“Good morning,” Newt said as he pulled out a seat at the table. He gestured at the oven mitts with a nod of his head. “Cooking sounds rather similar to potions. You’d probably be wonderful at it.”

Jacob looked intrigued, and Queenie had a plotting spark in her eyes. “We could teach him,” the woman said.

Newt tilted his head to the side. “I suppose we could, couldn’t we? Potions don’t generally require a wand. He could assist me with my studies.”

Queenie nodded enthusiastically. “I can teach him the basics while you’re out looking for the rest of your creatures.” She flashed Jacob a flirtatious look.

“How selfless of you,” Tina remarked as she entered, a smirk toying with her lips. She sat down beside Newt at the table and opened a newspaper. “Did you sleep well?” she asked him.

Newt frowned. “Not really, no.”

Tina glanced up. “If the bed in your briefcase isn’t comfortable, we can make other arrangements--”

“Oh, no, don’t trouble yourself. It wasn’t the bed. I was just worried about Credence.”

Tina sighed. “I wish there was something more we could do. I don’t understand why he goes back to that woman.”

Newt looked around as if noticing his surroundings for the first time. “He’s not back yet. How long did he plan to stay?”

Tina pursed her lips. “I’m not sure. I told him to meet us back here as soon as he finished whatever business he had at the Barebones’, but he didn’t say how long he thought that would be.”

Newt nodded, expression troubled. He touched a scone gingerly to make sure it had cooled before taking a bite. Tina took one as well, both of them eating in silence. Jacob and Queenie’s hushed chatter was the only sound. Newt wasn’t listening to what they were saying. Instead, his thoughts wandered to Credence, as they had done the night before. 

As they did the next night.

And the night after that.

By the time a week had gone by, Newt was surviving on mere threads of sleep. The first day, he tried to teach Jacob some potions basics, but after blowing a hole in his desk, he allotted the job to Queenie who happily complied. Tina came along on a few outings to search for his still-missing creatures. Her presence was comforting, but there was a tension in the air that both of them felt. Something wasn’t right. And Newt couldn’t help but feel it had something to do with Credence. 

“I’m going to look for him,” Newt said when he and Tina decided to end their search early. They had agreed that in their current state of sleep-deprivation, their efforts were half-strength at best. The Demiguise was an elusive creature, and it would be impossible to find it with their eyes drifting shut.

Tina straightened. “I’ll go with you. I know where he lives.”

Newt shook his head. “I think it’s best if only one of us goes. If we’re both there, we’re more likely to make a scene.”

Tina frowned. “Well, if it has to be one of us, isn’t it more reasonable for me to go since I’ve been there before?” 

Newt didn’t respond. There must have been an unspoken something in his expression because after studying him for a few moments, Tina nodded. “I’ll take you there.” The wind blew her hair across her face. She brushed it away with one hand and took Newt’s with the other, squeezing once before Apparating them both.

When they arrived, Tina gave a pitiful fraction of a smile and disappeared, taking the briefcase with her. Newt glanced at his surroundings. Water dripped from a pipe nearby like a metronome, and stone walls were erect to the left and right. An alleyway. 

As Newt cautiously made his way toward the lighter end, he twisted his hands together. It made sense to leave the briefcase with Tina, but he still felt out of place without it. Like he was off-balance, or perhaps missing a limb. 

He hoped it would be obvious which house belonged to Credence. But then what would he do? He couldn’t rightly barge into an anti-witchcraft household wielding a wand. Perhaps he could pretend to be a salesman and hope beyond hope that Credence answered the door--or at least was near enough to hear his voice and take a hint.

Newt emerged from the alley planning to do just that...right as Credence walked up the front steps. 

“Credence!” Newt called quietly. He didn’t want to alert the Barebone matron of his presence if he could help it. The boy turned as if he’d been smacked. His eyes flicked between Newt and the ground in front of him, expression unreadable. Newt gestured for him to follow and waited for a nod of recognition before taking off down the alley. 

“I was worried about you,” Newt said softly as Credence fell into step with him. “Why didn’t you come back?”

Credence’s lip trembled. “Mother didn’t like me sneaking out. She’s been keeping a close eye on me.” From the way he shook from head to toe, Newt imagined she’d kept some other things on him as well--namely a belt, if the report he read on Tina was accurate. 

“Is she with you now?”

“No, I--” Credence faltered. “She let me go out alone today, but I figured...I figured you’d forgotten me by now. That you didn’t really want me around.”

Newt stopped walking, turning to the boy uncomprehending. “What?”

Credence shuffled his feet. “Because I’m a freak.”

Newt frowned. “Why in Merlin’s name would that make me not want you around?”

“People don’t usually like freaks.”

Newt smiled softly. “No, they don’t, do they?” Credence looked at the ground in shame, as if his negative feelings had been validated. “But that’s all the more reason for us freaks to stick together, don’t you think?”

Credence glanced up in surprise. He studied Newt’s genuine expression for a few moments before nodding slowly. 

“Well, that’s settled then. Tina, Queenie, and Jacob will be happy to see you as well, so we’d best be off.”

Credence gingerly took Newt’s arm. Happiness bubbled up in his chest, washing away the throbbing pain in his back. It was like the lashes never happened. Warmth radiated from Newt, and for the first time since leaving the Goldstein’s, Credence didn’t feel like a walking corpse. He felt alive. Spurred on by a strange urge, he asked, “Are my cheeks red?”

Newt glanced at him. “A bit. Why do you ask?”

But Credence only shook his head, a small smile finding its way onto his face. They disappeared with a pop. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave your thoughts below and follow me at owlswithfins.tumblr.com for updates, snippets, and more Fantastic Beasts content :)


	5. Chapter 5

Jacob and Queenie were just on their way out the door when two young men appeared on the kitchen table. Kowalski let out a yelp.

“I suppose the kitchen wasn’t the best place to Apparate to,” Newt said in amusement. He stepped off the table before extending a hand to help Credence down. Queenie smiled when the boy didn’t cringe away, and instead took the hand with only a moment’s hesitation.

Jacob recovered from his shock and wandered back over, a smile on his face. “Hey, Credence. It’s good to have you back.” He rolled his eyes at Newt. “Maybe now Scamander will stop moping around like Christmas has been canceled.”

Credence looked to Newt in question only to find him awkwardly staring at the ground. “I missed you,” Newt said, a blush creeping up his cheeks. Credence ducked his head shyly. Jacob seemed confused by the interaction, but Queenie saw something no one else could. Her smile was wide and full of untold secrets.

“Where were the two of you headed?” Newt asked, changing the subject.

Jacob glanced at Queenie, expression characteristically besotted. “We were going to run by the market. Tina told us you were bringing Credence back, so we figured we’d make a nice meal to celebrate.”

“How very thoughtful of you. Have you seen Tina?”

“She’s--”

“Is that Newt?” a voice called from the other room. Tina stumbled into the kitchen in a rush. Her expression lit up. “Oh, you found him! Thank Paracelsus.”

Queenie smiled at her sister. “We’ll leave you all to your reunion. Dinner should be ready at 7.” She turned to Credence, eyes warm. “I’m glad you’re home with us again.”

Jacob waved goodbye before walking out the door with Queenie. Tina gave Newt a hug and started to reach for Credence before pausing, remembering his response last time she tried to embrace him.

“We were so worried,” she said to cover up the silence.

“Tina, where did you put my briefcase?” Newt asked.

“It’s in the bedroom.”

Newt glanced at Tina. “Do you mind if Credence and I duck out for a while to check on my creatures? You can join us if you like.”

“Go ahead. I’ll put on a pot of tea and join you in a bit.”

Newt nodded and wandered off into the house, Credence following closely behind.

Tina sighed, feeling the tension of the last week melt out of her shoulders. As she heated hot water on the stove, she wondered whether or not she should join them. Newt was quickly becoming a good friend, and Credence wasn’t as jumpy around her as he used to be, but something about them being together made her feel like an outsider. She didn’t mind. In a way, she felt like their happiness was her responsibility, so if they bonded in her absence, that was alright--at least they were happy. That didn’t mean she felt any less lonely though.

Just as the pot began to whistle, she heard the doorbell ring. Tina frowned. Perhaps Queenie had forgotten her purse? But she wouldn’t have rung, and no one else should be visiting. After taking the kettle off the stove, Tina scurried over and opened the door.

“Madam Picquery,” she greeted in surprise.

“Ms. Goldstein.” Seraphina looked her over. Tina fought the urge to tug at her skirt self-consciously as those dark brown eyes roved over her figure. She was glad her normal attire was naturally professional looking. Seraphina looked as otherworldly as always. She gestured at Tina, the rings on her left hand catching the light with the movement. “You’re not eviscerated. Your limbs are all attached.”

Tina blinked. “Yes. They are.”

“Unless you’re bleeding internally, I can’t imagine why you haven’t been at work. Even if you _are_ on your deathbed, surely a note would have been manageable?”

“I’m quite well, actually,” Tina answered shortly.

“Your contract doesn’t end until the end of the year--”

“I don’t work for MACUSA anymore.”

“Maybe not as an Auror, but--”

“No,” Tina said firmly, trying not to lose her nerve. “I don’t work for MACUSA period.”

Seraphina’s jaw tightened. “We require a two-week notice.”

Tina smiled the smallest bit. “I’ve proved myself incapable of following MACUSA rules, haven’t I? That’s what you said when you demoted me.”

Seraphina looked as if she wanted to bite out a comeback, but she took a deep breath instead. “Ms. Goldstein, I wish you would see reason. You were one of the best Aurors in our department, and if you continue to work with us, there’s a chance you’ll be returned to your previous stature.” It was the closest Tina had ever seen the woman come to begging.

“Sera,” Tina said, expression softening, “I don’t want to be an Auror anymore. Not when standing up for those who need help warrants reprimand. What is the Auror department for if it doesn’t protect those in trouble? I know what I did was wrong in the eyes of the law, but I’ve tried for weeks to wrap my head around why it was wrong in terms of morality, and I can’t see it. Credence was abused by that woman. What do I stand for if not people like him?”

Madam Picquery studied Tina intently. “Have you been visiting him again?”

Tina swallowed. “I was banned from doing so.”

Seraphina’s brow rose. “Ms. Goldstein, I’ve known you long enough to tell when you’re evading the truth. You’ve seen the boy--despite MACUSA orders against doing so. Is he the one who’s caused this change of heart?”

“Mr. Scamander, actually,” Tina answered.

“Theseus?”

“No, his brother Newt. He’s still in New York. You should meet with him. Maybe you too will have a change of heart--it might do you some good.”

Seraphina’s lips quirked up. “I’ve yet to meet a man who can do much of anything to my heart.” Could she mean...? No. Of course not. It was probably a joke Tina had missed. There was no way Seraphina meant she was--that she--

Tina realized the woman was still talking.

“...spend more time with you, if that can be arranged. Would you like to get drinks?”

“I--” Tina faltered. “What?” Surely she was hearing things. Madam Picquery, president of MACUSA, was not asking her out right now. Women never hit on Tina, and given her own social ineptitude, she never hit on them either.

“Drinks,” Seraphina repeated. “With me. Tomorrow night?”

“I--yes, great.”

Seraphina gave a half-smile. “I’ll see you then, Ms. Goldstein.”

She let herself out, leaving Tina staring at the now-closed door in shock. “Did she just--”

“She did,” an amused voice said from behind her. Tina spun to see Newt standing awkwardly in the doorway.

“Did I just--”

“Agree to go on a date with the president of MACUSA? Yes, you did.”

Tina’s eyes widened. “I did, didn’t I?”

Newt hid a smile. “I came up to check on the tea. Is it ready?”

Tina nodded, shaking herself out of her trance. “Yes, it’s beside the stove.” Newt moved to grab it, but Tina hurried past him. “No, I’ll get it. Wait there.”

She poured three cups of tea and sent them up above her shoulder with a practiced swish and flick. Her heart was beating quickly in her chest, and when she was still out of Newt’s sight, a broad smile spread across her face. Before stepping around the corner, she took a deep breath and smoothed out her expression.

“Here you are,” she said calmly as she handed it to him.

“Thank you.” As they made their way into the bedroom, Newt said, “Tina?”

“Yes?”

Newt unclasped the briefcase before glancing up at her with a barely concealed smile. “I don’t think your landlady will have to worry about you bringing men home.”

Tina slapped him, unable to keep her eyes from rolling. “Says the man currently in my home.”

Newt raised his hands in surrender and descended into the case. Tina followed, shaking her head. As they made their way down the stairs, it struck her that Newt took the news exceedingly well. “You didn’t seem surprised,” Tina said, a hint of questioning in her tone.

“Hmm?” Newt had picked up a small bird-like creature of some sort and was cradling it in his arms.

“When you found out I’m a lesbian. You didn’t seem surprised.”

Newt looked up at her. “Should I have been?”

Tina frowned. “Well, frankly, yes. While more accepted in the wizarding world, homosexuality is still fairly uncommon. I should think you’d have at least a bit of a reaction.”

“I’m sorry,” Newt said, setting down the creature he held.

Tina made a face. “You don’t have to apologize--”

“I wasn’t apologizing,” Newt said, smiling a bit. “To you, I mean. The Fwooper wants to be fed, but his mother hasn’t finished hunting yet.”

“Oh.” She didn’t know how to respond to that.

“What were you saying?”

“Well, I was just curious as to why you weren’t more shocked.”

Newt tilted his head to the side. “Gender doesn’t really matter to me, I suppose.” They were wandering deeper into the case than Tina had gone before. It was stunning to see how the climate changed in mere steps. A strange creature sidled up to her and she pet its neck.

“Do you have a someone waiting for you back home, Mr. Scamander?”

There was no response. When Tina looked up, Newt was gone. “Mr. Scamander?” She hurried on further into the case only to find him frantically searching for something.

“Where’s Credence?” he asked, breath coming in pants.

“I don’t know. Wasn’t he down here with you?”

“Yes, but I told him to wait here, and I can’t find him--” Newt broke off, and the color drained from his face.

“Newt, what’s wrong?”

But before she could receive an answer, Newt took off deeper into the case. There was nothing to do but follow. Creatures swarmed Newt as he made his way through the different terrains, and Tina heard him murmur, “Mummy will be back soon” as he brushed them aside. She would have smiled if the atmosphere wasn’t so tense.

At last, Newt stopped in front of what looked like a tear in a large curtain. Without glancing back at Tina, he slipped through. Tina hurried in after him. She froze once she noticed where they were. Snow covered the ground for yards and yards. Twenty feet away, Credence stood facing an orb of a swirling black substance. The rest of the air was eerily still.

“Credence!” Newt yelled. The boy looked at him in a daze. “Back away slowly...” Credence glanced back at the darkness as if reluctant to leave it. “Credence, please do as I say,” Newt said--like he was trying to calm a wild animal. Perhaps he was. Tina didn’t know what the orb was, but it could very well be a non-corporeal creature of some kind. She didn’t know whether it was the dark fog Newt was trying to soothe or Credence, but after a heavy moment, the latter flinched as if breaking out of a trance. Newt and Tina exhaled in unison when Credence began walking shakily towards them.

Newt met the boy halfway, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Are you alright, Credence?”

He nodded, his Adam’s apple bobbing minimally.

Tina whirled on Newt. “What was that?” A dull sense of fear still rustled through her, making her voice shakier than she would have liked.

“An Obscurus. It's harmless in its current state, but I wouldn’t risk going near it if I were you.”

Tina walked after him in exasperation. “In its current state? Meaning sometimes it isn’t harmless?”

“Meaning it used to be quite dangerous, but I removed its fangs, so to speak.”

Tina stared at him as they walked back together, trying to determine whether or not she could trust him. In the end, she decided that yes, she could trust him. Credence, who opened up to so few, let Newt comfort him. Queenie, who could read minds, wasn’t concerned that he might be dangerous. And from Tina’s experience with him, she knew his heart was in a good place. She knew he wouldn’t purposefully harm another being if he could help it, and that was more than she could say for many of the people she’d met in her life. He cared for Credence, and Jacob, and maybe even Tina and Queenie. Perhaps that was enough.

She decided, however, that she wouldn’t be visiting the Obscurus again, no matter how defanged it was. She shivered and hurried after Newt and Credence. In that moment, even feeling like an outsider was better than being entirely alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave your thoughts below and follow me on tumblr at owlswithfins.tumblr.com <3 There will be lots of Credence/Newt in the next chapter, so stay tuned :)


	6. Chapter 6

Credence couldn’t sleep. His mind was swirling like the Obscurus he’d seen earlier that day. While he was grateful to be staying at the Goldstein’s, Jacob’s snoring in the bed across the room wasn’t helping matters much. He felt restless and was contemplating going for a walk. At least it would pass the time. And maybe it would tame the energy building in his chest.

He peeled the covers back as neatly as he could--Mary Lou punished him if he didn’t leave things like he found them, and while his experience thus far made it improbable that Tina or Queenie would do the same, he preferred to err on the side of caution. It was strange seeing himself bedecked in a set of deep maroon striped pajamas. He wasn’t used to wearing so much color. Queenie had made a set for him, Jacob, and Newt, personalized with the colors she thought they’d like. And he did like it. He liked that someone had made him something just because they thought he’d like it. He couldn’t remember anyone doing that before.

Slipping on his leather shoes, Credence started towards the bedroom door. He should probably change into day clothes to avoid attracting unwanted eyes, but he didn’t want to take the pajamas off. They were something tangible he could hold onto--something to prove this wasn’t all a dream he’d soon wake up from.

As his hand touched the cool metal of the doorknob, he heard a faint whisper. It was coming from the briefcase. Credence paused, listening closer. When it became clear the voice was still too quiet to be coherent, he unclasped the briefcase and tiptoed down the steps.

Newt was asleep in the bed against the wall, chest rising and falling in rhythm. Credence was careful not to wake him as he stepped through the doorway and into the creature haven.

“...come here...” the voice whispered.

It was as entrancing as a siren’s song, and Credence moved towards it unconsciously. His footsteps were soundless--or perhaps his ears were simply too focused on the whisper to notice them. The creatures that were still awake stayed away from him. He didn’t mind. It was better if there were fewer obstacles between him and the whisperer.

And then it was there. The Obscurus.

“...come closer...”

So he did. His feet trudged through the snow like they were being dragged by tired arms. His vision was hazy around the edges, and all he could see was the black cloud before him. He wondered what it would feel like in his hands. Would it be silky and soft? Cottony? Or perhaps it would jolt with electricity.

“Credence!”

Maybe it wouldn’t feel like anything at all. Credence decided he had to find out.

But then there were hands on him, and that wasn’t right, because the cloud didn’t have hands, and they shouldn’t be this warm, and they were pulling him away, and why were they pulling him away--

“Credence, are you alright?”

The boy in question blinked at the speaker. It was Newt. Hesitantly, he nodded, despite feeling misplaced and a bit out of sorts.

Newt didn’t look convinced. His eyes were wide-awake, but his blue pajamas were sleep-rumpled. He was still holding onto Credence. Credence didn’t mind in that moment, though he was sure he would pull away if the situation were different. Now, all he could think was that Newt was warm, and the pressure of those hands grounded him. The Obscurus seemed farther away when Newt was there, and the energy within him calmed a bit.

When he was finally released, the two started on their way back. Newt didn’t speak as they walked. He appeared to be thinking very hard about something. Credence didn’t say anything either--there was no way he’d risk disturbing Newt’s thoughts, whatever they were, and he rarely started conversations anyways. The whispering gone, they walked back in a heavy silence.

When they reached the room at the entrance to the briefcase, Credence started towards the stairs. Newt stopped him. “I’d rather you spend the rest of the night down here so I can keep an eye on you. If you don’t mind, that is.”

Credence didn’t respond but crawled into the bed gratefully. He didn’t want to go back upstairs to the snoring. Maybe with the quiet he’d actually be able to sleep. Newt’s bed was already untidied so Credence didn’t worry about messing them up. The sheets were balled up at his feet, and a toe poked through at the base where the comforter had come untucked. Despite his predilection towards tidiness, they were admittedly more comfortable when they were loose like that.

Credence glanced over to see Newt sitting in a chair a few feet away, slightly hunched over himself. The seated young man noticed he was being watched and met Credence’s gaze with a small smile. Credence realized that in giving up his bed, Newt had no intention of going back to sleep. Without hesitation, Credence pointedly shifted as close to the wall as he could, making a Scamander-sized space on the other side of the bed.

There was a pause during which Newt’s gaze flitted between Credence and the spot beside him. Then he gingerly laid down on the bed, careful to leave as generous an amount of space between them as the bed would allow.

“Why were you walking around down here instead of sleeping?” he asked once he’d situated himself. Staring up at the ceiling, Newt couldn’t see Credence’s face. It made the boy feel freer--he hated being watched all the time. Mary Lou was always waiting to catch him red-handed, and Mr. Graves had those hungry eyes that made him squirm. Newt rarely seemed to look anyone directly in the eye. It was refreshing.

Credence watched Newt’s chest rise and fall like he had a few minutes earlier. The motion was more dramatic from so close up. Up...down...up...down...He couldn’t remember ever feeling this comfortable being so near another person. As the silence began to drag out, Credence realized Newt had asked him a question.

“Jacob snores,” he said finally. It didn’t fully answer the question since the energy thrashing inside his chest was the more prominent reason, but it wasn’t an outright lie.

Newt didn’t respond. Credence wondered if he’d fallen asleep. Once it seemed likely that was the case, Credence whispered, “It spoke to me.”

Newt shifted. “What?”

Credence swallowed. It was harder to talk when he knew someone was listening. “The Obscurus. It was whispering. That’s why I was down here.”

He could sense Newt’s interest. “What did it say?”

“It wanted me to come to it.”

Newt frowned. “I’ve never heard it whisper before--not even when I came to get you. Was it whispering then?”

“Yes,” Credence breathed.

“Curious.” Newt was deep in thought again, so neither spoke for a while.

Credence’s mind was reeling. He had figured there was a good chance he was the only one hearing the Obscurus since it didn’t have such an intense effect on anyone else, but having his fears validated was a different matter entirely. Why did it call out to _him_? What made Credence so different from the others? A part of him whispered that it sensed the darkness inside of him--was calling out to that deep-rooted energy. Maybe this was just more proof that Credence was a freak.

“I wish you would stop saying that like it’s a bad thing,” Newt said.

Credence realized he’d spoken aloud. His gaze joined Newt’s on the ceiling. He didn’t know how to respond, so he didn’t. How could he explain it? His sense of otherness? The way he always felt out of place wherever he went? The way stores kept him out because he was a Barebone, and Mary Lou shut him out because he wasn’t enough of one? He settled on the simplest example. “I never know who I can trust not to hurt me.”

Newt exhaled sadly. “None of us really know that, Credence.” He sounded as if he was speaking from experience. Credence wondered if someday Newt would tell him whatever story went with that comment.

“It’s not only that,” Credence said, unable to stop the words from spilling out of his mouth now that they’d started. “I can’t talk to people. The words don’t come out the way I want them to, or sometimes at all. I have to wait for someone to address me directly, and even then, there are times when all I can do is nod or shake my head. Sometimes I can’t remember things--things I’ve done. Blocks of time go missing entirely. And I get confused. Right and wrong blur together, and when Mr. Graves--”

“Who’s Mr. Graves?” Newt asked.

Credence shut his mouth, realizing how much he’d divulged. “No one,” he said quietly. His tongue burned with spoken and unspoken words. Now that he’d started speaking, he didn’t want to stop. But he couldn’t talk about Mr. Graves or Mother here. It felt blasphemous--like an unwritten piece of doctrine. He couldn’t talk about reality in this dream world or he’d wake up. So all he said was, “I don’t like people to touch me either. I flinch when someone reaches for me. That’s not normal.”

“It’s okay to not want to be touched,” Newt said, looking at him instead of the ceiling now.

Credence shook his head. “I want to want to,” he croaked. His voice felt raw from so much use after years of neglect. “I’m tired of being afraid all the time.”

Newt considered him for a long time before saying, “We could always practice.” Credence stared, uncomprehending. Newt smiled, determined now. “We’ll start small. A pinky, perhaps.” He rolled onto his side so he was facing Credence. He was just far enough away that Credence couldn’t feel his breath on his skin. Slowly, Newt stretched out his smallest finger. Credence watched it approach, trying to calm his heavily beating heart. When Newt’s hand stopped advancing, Credence hesitantly reached out his own pinky.

Skin touched at the very tips of their fingers, and remarkably, Credence didn’t flinch. He stared at their single point of contact in awe.

“Is this okay?” Newt asked quietly.

Credence nodded after a pause. “I think so.”

Newt didn’t pull his pinky back, and Credence was content to leave his exactly where it was. They lay there in silence, completely still, as time melted away. Credence couldn’t tell how many minutes passed before his eyelids began to droop--or maybe it was hours. It didn’t matter. Newt’s warm blue eyes were the last thing he saw before falling into the most peaceful sleep he could remember. There were no nightmares that night--no dreams either. Just sleep.

When he woke, the other side of the bed was empty. A hint of morning light peeked into the room, and Credence could make out the shape of his lone pinky. It was still outstretched--like he was the one reaching for once instead of the other way around. No one was grabbing at him. No groping hands or sneaking thighs. Just Credence, seeking contact instead of flinching from it. It was a small step, but it was a start. And Credence found he didn’t dislike the way his pinky tingled where Newt’s once was. He didn’t dislike it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave your thoughts below and follow me on owlswithfins.tumblr.com for more Fantastic Beasts content :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Sorry this chapter is a bit late. Updates will be a bit less frequent than I'd like for the next week (don't you just love final exams?) but I will hopefully be back on track to post every other day after that. Enjoy!

Credence peered out of the briefcase to make sure the coast was clear before climbing over the edge and shutting it quietly. Morning ruckus drifted in from the kitchen--pots and pans clanging, light conversation.

“Has the paper arrived yet?” he heard Tina ask.

“Muggle or wizard?” The sound of Newt’s voice made Credence feel warm inside, despite what he was about to do.

“Hmm? Oh, right. Muggle. I keep forgetting they’re not called No-Majs in Britain.”

When Credence peeked into the loud room, he saw Jacob and Queenie exchanging cooking techniques and Newt and Tina sitting at the table fixing tea. Newt added three spoonfuls of sugar; Tina added only a spot of cream.

“Isn’t that a tad bit excessive, Mr. Scamander?”

A smile toyed with Newt’s lips as he replied, but Credence was no longer listening. His eyes had locked on Queenie’s. Her expression was understanding, and she made a gesture of sealing her lips. Credence nodded to her, and with that, he slipped out of the house.

 

x*x*X*x*x

 

“Have you seen Credence?” Newt asked as he sipped his tea.

Tina frowned. “No, I assumed he was still asleep.”

Queenie bit her lip as she collected the dirty plates with a wave of her wand. “He went out,” she said eventually.

“Out?” Newt asked, eyes intense. “Out where?”

“That’s his own business, Mr. Scamander. He’s not a prisoner here, and if we don’t let him go where he pleases, he’ll start to think he is, and then he won’t come back.”

“But surely he knows we wouldn’t hold him captive,” Tina said indignantly. “We’re the ones trying to protect him.”

Queenie smiled sadly. “We know that, but for a boy who’s gotten such horrible treatment from the people he considers family, trust is hard to come by.”

“If he’s gone back to that horrible woman--” Tina started.

“Queenie’s right, Tina,” Newt said softly. “The best thing we can do for him is offer our care and give him his space.”

Queenie shot him an approving smile. Tina deflated, nodding minutely.

 

x*x*X*x*x

 

The cold air whipped past him in gusts, and he wished his jacket were warmer. Dark clouds writhed in the sky, and Credence’s stomach twisted nauseatingly. Would Modesty even be making rounds today? If she wasn’t, he would have to visit the Barebone home, which could mean being locked away for another week, or even longer. It wasn’t the best scenario, but he knew he’d give up his freedom for her. He had to know if she was okay, no matter the cost.

Once he reached the main street, there were hordes of people bustling through to get to work. He couldn’t make out individual faces in the crowd, and he was shoved aside as a few particularly hurried businessmen flew by.

“Credence?”

The boy in question glanced down to see a surprised Modesty looking up at him. “Are you on your rounds?” She nodded. “Where are your papers?” When she glanced at her toes in shame, Credence took her small hand in his. “Don’t worry. I won’t tell Mother. Let’s find somewhere quieter.”

They weaved in and out of the people until they reached a patch of grass with a bench. Credence sat stiffly. Modesty curled into his side, tucking her feet into the folds of her dress. For some reason, it had never bothered Credence when his sister made physical contact. Perhaps it was because she was the only one whose touch he never associated with pain.

“I miss you, Credence.”

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly.

She shook her head. “Don’t be sorry. Mother hurts you. I don’t want that. If being away from home means you’re safe, then that’s okay.”

“And you? Is Mother hurting you?”

Modesty shook her head. “Mother hasn't lifted a finger against me. She’s angry with you, though. I see her waiting by the window each night waiting to see if you’ll come home. You won’t, will you?” There was a glint of fear in the small girl’s eyes.

Credence hesitated. “I’ll stay away as long as I know you’re safe. But if I don’t hear from you for a long time, I can't promise I'll be able to stay away.”

“Credence, she could kill you,” Modesty whispered.

“I don’t--”

A hand latched onto his shoulder. He didn’t have to turn. He knew those sharp nails--had imprints of them in his skin.

“Mother, I--”

“I’ll deal with you later. For now, we have a meeting to attend.” Her clawlike hands lifted him upright, and without another word, they took off. When Mary Lou wasn’t watching, Modesty slipped her hand into Credence’s. He squeezed it once, not making eye contact. Even so, he couldn’t shake the image of her terror-filled eyes from his memory.

 

x*x*X*x*x

 

By 6:45, Tina was nearly pulling her stress out. Her hair out. With stress. Yes, that’s what she meant. Or perhaps she was stressing out her recently pulled hair? Or maybe it was much worse than that. Maybe her hair was pulling--

“Credence will be okay,” Newt told her patiently, saving her from a bout of hysteria.

She shook her head. “It’s not just that. I trust you two when you say he needs his space.”

Newt tilted his head to the side. “Then what’s troubling you?”

Queenie popped her head into the conversation. “Teenie’s worried she’ll embarrass herself on her date.”

Newt tried not to laugh. “You're being rather dramatic, aren't you?”

Tina whirled on him, eyes narrowed. “Don’t mock me, Mr. Scamander.”

“I’m not mocking, _Ms. Goldstein_ ,” Newt replied with an amused roll of his eyes. “I simply mean there’s no reason to worry.”

A crazed laugh bubbled out of Tina. “Why in Merlin’s name not? In approximately one hour I’ll be meeting with a gorgeous witch who happens to be president of our entire governing body! How could I possibly measure up?”

Newt clasped her arm tightly. “Tina, listen to me. You are beautiful, intelligent, and one of the bravest people I know. You are in every way Seraphina Picquery’s equal. Don’t you think for a second that you don’t measure up.”

Tina stared at him with wide eyes, speechless for a few short seconds. “Thank you,” she breathed finally.

Queenie ducked her head in again. “Don’t forget, Sera asked _you_ out, so she’ll be the one trying to impress. She’s already into you, Teen.”

Tina inhaled and exhaled slowly to calm the last of her nerves. “You know what? You’re right. I can do this.” Her expression faltered. “Is this button down okay?”

Newt smiled. “It’s perfect.”

Queenie shooed her. “Off you go. You don’t want to keep her waiting.”

Tina forced a shaky smile, and with a pop, she was gone.

 

x*x*X*x*x

 

Tina had just managed to train her features into a blasé expression when she stepped into the courtroom. And instantly dropped her collected countenance. The room was packed to the brink with foreign ambassadors. Hushed whispers rose and fell in volume like the tide. Tina slid in beside a tall man in a suede jacket. Her eyes caught Sera’s for a meaningful moment before the MACUSA president began to speak.

“As many of you are aware, there is darkness gathering in the New York streets. The No-Majs are getting suspicious, and some are even vying for a second Salem,” Madam Picquery said, voice amplified throughout the room. “Our Aurors have been doing their best to locate and apprehend the perpetrator, but as of today, we fear this issue may go beyond New York.” At this, the crowd went dead silent. Seraphina surveyed the room, and Tina admired her presence. “A No-Maj,” she continued, “has been killed. We believe this may be the doing of Gellert Grindelwald.”

There were several gasps.

Suddenly Percival Graves was standing up. “This was the work of no man. Only a beast could have done that sort of damage.” He pointed to the No-Maj’s body, suspended above the courtroom. The sight of his discolored flesh made Tina feel faint.

In that moment, she realized two things.

Number one: Newt hadn’t caught all of his creatures yet, and if anyone at MACUSA caught wind of him, he would be a suspect.

While this was a terrifying thought, it was her second realization that truly made her panic: Credence was out there. There was a killer--potentially the darkest wizard of their age--on the loose, and Credence was on his own.

Without listening to another word of the meeting, Tina flung the doors open and ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave your thoughts below :)


	8. Chapter 8

By the time Tina had Apparated home, her nerves were frayed, and she felt ready to explode at the gentlest provocation. Queenie was reading by the fire, turning a page like it was dipped in honey. The sluggish movement seemed purposefully slow, as if mocking the adrenaline pumping through Tina’s veins.

“Where’s Newt?”

Queenie glanced up in surprise. Had it been another situation, Tina would have smiled adoringly at her sister--rarely was she ever surprised at anything, and when she was, it was because she was so engrossed in a book that she wasn’t even in her own head, let alone anyone else’s. Her grey-green eyes were reminiscent of their childhood, wide with curiosity and innocence.

Instead, Tina groaned. Her sister blinked, and Tina could see the moment understanding flooded through her, erasing that idyllic semblance of youth. “In his briefcase,” Queenie said. “I’ll get a coat.”

Tina tore through the house, barely managing to avoid tripping on the upturned corner of a rug. She flicked her wand, and the briefcase clasps flew open. Extending a foot into the case, she felt something round--not at all like the wood of the stairs--and the next thing she knew, she was on the ground. 

“...Tina?”

The woman in question lifted a hand to her head, rubbing a sore spot ruefully. “Jacob?” Her eyes grew three times their size as she looked at him. He was rubbing his own head, only present from his neck up. “Merlin, I stepped on you, didn’t I? I’m so sorry!” Tina was beginning to wonder what business she had being an Auror. She couldn’t even go down the stair without stepping on someone’s head.

“S’alright...” He winced a bit. “ Did you need something? You were in a rush--”

“Oh! Newt. Is he down there?” 

“Sure, he’s feeding a newborn Occamy.” 

“Great, can I just--?” Tina gestured at Jacob who was still blocking the entrance.

“Right, er...one second.” He grabbed the sides of the briefcase and pushed, wiggling until his middle was free of the case. Tina gave him a hand, and he clambered out clumsily.

“Well,” Tina said, straightening. “Sorry again, for the whole...”

“Yeah, it’s no problem, really.”

“Good. I’ll just be, um, going then.” Without another word, Tina stepped into the case, more gingerly this time, in case another unfortunate noggin appeared beneath her foot. It didn’t. So she ran. 

Tina couldn’t for the life of her remember where the Occamies were kept, but she figured she’d stumble upon Newt sooner or later. That was the only thought keeping her sane as she brushed by creature after creature--wind, sand, and snow. 

“Tina?” someone called from behind her.

It was probably Jacob, wanting to know what was so urgent. She didn’t have time for questions--she needed to find Newt. 

The voice called again. She kept running. Where had she missed? Maybe the Occamies were with the Graphorns? What exactly was an Occamy again? 

“Tina!” 

She whirled around and bumped straight into Newt. “Oh! I was looking for you.”

“You passed me. I ran after you, but...”

Tina squashed the embarrassment growing in her gut and breathed deeply. “There’s some sort of creature on the loose--or maybe Grindelwald, it’s really hard to say. Actually, the entirety of MACUSA plus the wizarding officials across the globe couldn’t determine which it was--”

“Tina, you’re rambling. What is it?”

The woman blinked, Newt’s words returning her to her mission. “It’s Credence. He’s in danger.”

And then they were both running, Newt with only marginally more grace. They met Queenie at the door and linked arms to Apparate. Jacob threw himself into the mix just as they swirled out of existence. 

 

x*x*X*x*x

 

When they arrived at the Barebone address, they were met with destruction--buildings in ruin, children screaming for their parents, sirens blaring in the distance. Newt could barely make out the front door through a swirling cloud of dust. On the steps, a shadowy form was crumpled and barely moving.

“Credence?” The sound was muffled by the ruckus around them. “Credence, is that you?”

A cautious head rose from the shadows, giving the form a more humanoid shape. “Newt?” it croaked. 

Newt held up a hand to tell the others to stay behind as he approached. Credence peered up at him with tears in his eyes--whether from pain or dust, Newt wasn’t sure. 

“Credence, are you alright?”

The boy shook his head unseeingly, but Newt didn’t think he’d heard the question. Credence was whispering something incoherent under his breath, quivering and clutching himself tightly. Newt eased closer, eyes locked on Credence’s, until he could just make out the boy’s whispers.

“...my fault...can’t remember...screaming...all my fault...”

“Credence, none of this was your fault,” Newt said softly. 

“...can’t remember...why can’t I remember...”

“It’s okay, Credence.” The scene reminded Newt of something, but he couldn’t place his finger on what.

Footsteps came up behind them. “Is he alright?” Tina asked.

Newt ignored her. “Credence, can you hear me?” Tina crouched beside him, lips quirked down at the corners. “Credence--”

The boy’s eyes cleared, revealing a desperate expression. “I’m so sorry,” he breathed. 

Before Newt could respond, there was a popping sound behind them, and Queenie yelled, “Tina! Apparate!”

Newt looked back at the source of the command to find a man pointing his wand at them. Tina’s hand took hold of him, and the touch pulled him out of his trance. He grabbed Credence, and with that, they disappeared. 

 

x*x*X*x*x

 

Newt, Tina, and Credence arrived a second before Queenie and Jacob. And then chaos broke out. 

“Did Graves see us?”

“Of course he saw us. He was pointing a wand at our heads, in case you didn’t notice.”

“Yes, but perhaps he didn’t know it was _ us _ .”

“Shouldn’t you be able to figure that out, since you can read minds and all?”

“I was a bit preoccupied--”

“Who’s Graves?” Newt asked, cutting Queenie off mid-sentence. 

Tina and Queenie looked at him, words dying on their tongues. “He’s an Auror,” Tina said eventually. “I used to work with him.”

Newt considered the new information. “So we can assume we’re now under suspicion for treason.”

Tina’s jaw dropped. “We can, can’t we? They’ll call us in for questioning any minute now--once they get a warrant. And with the proof we’ve given them, that shouldn’t take long to obtain.” 

Queenie bit her lip. “So what should we do?”

Tina’s eyes moved from left to right and back again, as if she were reading from an instruction manual. “Newt, Jacob, you two take Credence into the briefcase. I’ll hide it under the bed once you’re inside. Graves will come and take Queenie and I for questioning, and as soon as you can, I need the three of you to run. Get as far away from here as possible.”

Newt tilted his head to the side. “What will you do?”

Tina shook her head. “I don’t know. It doesn’t matter, does it? As long as you’re okay and the creatures are safe. Queenie and I can handle ourselves.”

Newt didn’t budge. “And once you escape, how will we find you?”

Tina sighed impatiently. “Mr. Scamander, we don’t have much time. Get in the briefcase and--”

“Tina.”

The woman faltered. Her gaze turned to the ground. “6’oclock tomorrow. Where we first met. Now go.”

Newt smiled sadly at them. “Thank you. For everything.”

Tina didn’t respond--the words she wanted to say felt too much like a goodbye. Instead, she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, tears threatening to burst from her eyes.

“We’ll see each other soon,” Newt said in her ear. Tina nodded, not believing him but wanting to with every bone in her body. When they separated, Tina noticed Jacob and Queenie having a moment of their own. Credence stood off to the side, still shaking. 

Tina turned back to Newt. “Take care of him.”

Newt tried to smile, but it ended up being more of a grimace. “You know I will.”

Tina swallowed, nodding. “I know.” 

Newt went over to Credence and mumbled a few words of encouragement. Tina looked away. She didn’t look back, even when she heard their footsteps leave the room. 

Queenie took her hand, squeezing it gently. “They’ll be okay, Teenie.”

Tina looked at her sister, feeling more lost than ever before. “Will we?”

Queenie didn’t answer, instead listening for some inaudible sound. Her eyes went wide. “He’s here.” 

And then the door blew open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave your thoughts below and follow me at owlswithfins.tumblr.com for more Fantastic Beasts content :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Thank you so much for your patience with this latest chapter--I finished up my final exams, so I'll be posting regularly again after this. Hope you enjoy!

Jacob Kowalski generally didn’t mind waiting. He was content to tune out the world as the clock ticked by--reflecting or brainstorming. He could sit for hours on a park bench with his lips slightly parted, staring off into space. What he couldn’t stand was worrying. And he was currently doing a lot of it. His worried face was pinched, brows furrowed and lips drawn down at the corners. Newt wasn’t nearly as patient with his concern. His foot tapped incessantly, and every so often, he would jump up and start pacing. Credence flinched every time.

Jacob had caught himself staring at the boy on several occasions. He’d heard bits and pieces of the story from Newt and Tina, but he was mostly removed from the action. Whatever Credence’s situation, Jacob thought that once they got out of this briefcase, he’d make him a pastry. That thought drew a salient question to mind.

“Newt?” Jacob said, speaking for the first time in an hour and a half. “Where exactly are we going after we get out of here?”

Newt stopped pacing. He seemed surprised to see he had company. “I hadn’t thought about it, to be honest. I figure we could Apparate to the train station--maybe head towards Arizona to return Frank.”

Jacob still couldn’t wrap his head around the idea of that enormous bird thing being named Frank. He frowned. “I’m not the most knowledgeable on wizard stuff, but won’t those wizard cop people be monitoring transportation centers?”

Newt sunk onto the bed. “Merlin, you’re right. Which means we’re limited to Apparation. While quite useful, it isn’t recommended for long distances. We’ll have to find somewhere nearby.”

Jacob considered for a moment. “My place is several blocks over.”

Newt blinked. “Your place?”

“Er, yeah, I live here. You’ve been there, remember?”

“Oh. Right. That’s perfect. Thank you, Jacob.”

“Sure. So how much longer do you think we’ll have to wait?”

“Not much longer. I’ll take a look around the house in a few minutes to see if the coast is clear, and then we’ll head out.”

Jacob nodded, worry returning to his features. Newt went back to pacing. Credence flinched once more. And then they waited.

 

x*x*X*x*x

 

“It’s not much, but it’s home,” Jacob said an hour later when they arrived at his apartment. Newt was seated on the bed, hunched over his briefcase and whispering to something inside of it. Credence stood uncomfortably in the doorway, looking like he was seconds from darting outside. When no one said anything, Jacob shifted slightly. “I’ll, uh, make some pastries while you guys get situated.”

Newt nodded to him before continuing his mumbled conversation. Once Jacob left the room, Newt turned to Credence.

“How are you feeling?”

Some of the tension left Credence’s body at the question. “I’m alright.”

“You were saying something earlier--when we first found you.”

Credence sat on the floor, ignoring the comment. Instead, he asked quietly, “How do Tina and Queenie know Mr. Graves?”

“I believe they work with him. Or they did,” Newt replied, studying the boy carefully. “He’s an Auror, which is a sort of magical policeman. Tina used to do that as well.”

Credence inhaled shakily. “So he--he’s one of the good guys.”

“Not necessarily.” Newt hid a smile. “In my experience, government officials have done more harm than good.” He quirked his head to the side. “You’re familiar with him?”

After a brief hesitation, Credence nodded. “I--” He ducked his head, cutting himself off.

“It’s alright if you don’t want to tell me,” Newt said in understanding.

Credence shook his head. “I want to.” There was a desperation in his eyes, as if he was about to burst with the secrets he held within his shadowed conscious.

Newt pursed his lips. “Perhaps it would be easier if you told me while we tended to the creatures? I find it’s easier to talk when they’re there to serve as a buffer. It makes conversation feel less...invasive.” He rose from the bed and unclasped the briefcase, expecting Credence to follow. The quiet sound of footsteps behind him validated his prediction, and he smiled affectionately. As they wandered towards the Bowtruckles, Newt whistled a cheery tune, hoping the sound would relax Credence a bit. He continued the action even when they reached the creatures. Pickett almost instantly leaped onto Credence’s shoulder. The boy recoiled slightly before looking at the creature in amazement. Newt grinned at them both.

“Pickett likes you. I noticed his affinity for you on that first day, but I had forgotten. It takes a very special person to melt his walls.” The statement made him think of Tina and her question about what kind of creature he’d be. Like Pickett, Newt rarely found people he could truly open up to. Up until his trip to New York, only Leta had ever made him truly feel safe. Sometimes his brother served as a comforting figure, and others would every now and then, like Albus Dumbledore. But there were few he felt he could bare his soul to. In these past few days, Newt had met four people he trusted with every ounce of his being. The contrast made him feel warm.

“Would you like to tell me about Mr. Graves?”

Credence lifted a hand to collect Pickett in his palm. “He started visiting me a little while ago. Said he was looking for a child, no older than ten.” He drew in on himself as he spoke, pulling his legs closer together and his elbows tighter to his sides. His fingers curled around Pickett as if to shelter him. Newt wondered at the reaction, storing it away to assess later.

“A child, you say?”

Credence nodded. Pickett crept between his fingers and danced across his knuckles. “He said I’m the key--the one who has to find the child.”

Newt’s breath caught in his chest. _A child, no older than ten._ That could only mean Mr. Graves was looking for an Obscurial. A number of things clicked into place. The strange disturbances in New York. The emergence of the Second Salemers. An Obscurus was rampant in New York, and from the looks of it, it was gathering a lot of attention. Newt could only imagine what could have happened to warrant Tina’s frantic appearance hours earlier. Despite his attempt to block the memories, images of the Sudanese victims flickered through his mind. Glassy eyes. Bodies veined like dark marble. Families weeping over the dead.

“Is that all he told you?” Newt asked, cutting the flashback short.

Credence let Pickett crawl up and down his arms. “I think so.”

“What did he promise you in return? If you find the child for him?”

Credence looked up for the first time since he started speaking. “He said he’d teach me magic.”

Newt stared, uncomprehending. If Credence was a Muggle like they thought he was, no one would be capable of teaching him magic. And if he was a wizard, living in a home like the one he was...well, it began to build a picture Newt didn’t want to see. He shoved it from his mind. Credence was far too old for that anyways. There was no way.

In which case, Mr. Graves was making illicit deals with non-magic folk for information, something that was certainly frowned upon under MACUSA’s segregation laws. If he was going against the Magical Congress to find an Obscurial, his intentions couldn’t be honorable. Newt didn’t want to think about what could happen if a child found its way into that man’s hands...

“Credence, I don’t think you should talk to Mr. Graves again.”

Credence opened his mouth as if to answer, but shut it in the end. He nodded, not making eye contact. Newt didn’t push him for a real response. Nor did he believe him.

At that moment, Jacob waddled over with a tray of pastries. “Hi. I brought pastries. I made a few different kinds, cuz I figured...well, I wanted to give you a variety to taste.” Newt could hear the words Jacob almost said. _Because you probably haven’t had a pastry before._ And it was true--Credence probably hadn’t. But Newt was grateful Jacob hadn’t said so. Learning there were more ways Credence was different wouldn’t help the boy heal.

Credence tried to place Pickett back with the others, but the stubborn creature wouldn’t climb off of him. Newt winked at them both, and Credence smiled a small smile as he tucked the Bowtruckle into his coat pocket. Gesturing at a small shelter a little ways away, Newt took the lead. Jacob was three times as loud as Credence as he walked. He scuffed the ground with each step, and dirt billowed behind him in small clouds of dust.

They crammed into the little room and sat at the wooden chairs surrounding the worktable. Newt brushed aside his cluttered projects so Jacob could set the pastries down. When no one moved for a few awkward moments, Kowalski took one and bit into it. He chewed it thoroughly, looking around the room as if searching for a conversation topic. Once he swallowed, he pointed with the scone in his hand.

“Who’s that?”

Newt turned to see what he was looking at. His heart clenched. It was a picture of Leta Lestrange. “An old friend.”

Credence stared pointedly at his hands. Newt felt the tension in the air and took a pastry to break it. He handed one to Credence as well, knowing the boy would be too shy to grab one for himself. Credence took it graciously, and they bit into them in sync.

There was a short pause. Then Credence’s eyes widened almost comically. Newt nearly choked on his mouthful trying not to laugh.

“You like it then, Credence?”

The boy nodded, swallowing. “It’s very good. Thank you, Mr. Kowalski.”

Jacob preened, taking another bite of the pastry in his own hand. They stayed like that for a while--eating and commenting every so often. Each time Credence would finish the pastry he was eating, Newt would catch him staring at the tray and hand him another one.

When there was only a single pastry left, Jacob leaned back in his chair; it groaned beneath his weight. “Do you think Queenie and Tina are okay?”

Newt didn’t know. Being arrested by MACUSA wouldn’t have been good under normal circumstances, but now that he knew Mr. Graves had gone rogue, he was especially nervous. Newt didn’t voice his fears, however.

“They’re powerful witches--I’m sure they can hold their own. It’s unlikely we’ll see them for a while, but I wouldn’t worry if I were you.”

 _Hypocrite_ , he thought to himself as he worried. Jacob seemed assuaged, however, so Newt figured his lie was a success. Credence looked like he was feeling a bit better too. Newt noticed a rosy color to his cheeks and a light in his eyes that usually wasn’t there. Shyly, Credence took the last pastry. Newt smiled, and some of his worry abated. That small gesture served as a sign that everything was going to be okay. All they had to do was wait.


	10. Chapter 10

When Percival Graves burst in, Tina and Queenie threw their hands in the air. He approached them with a stony gaze, wand drawn.

“Where’s the boy? And the other two? Where are you hiding them?”

Tina clenched her jaw. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Percival raised his wand to Tina’s neck, pressing against the soft flesh there. “You must have some idea since you fled the scene when I arrived.”

Tina closed her eyes against the wand at her throat. “I was visiting the Barebone boy against orders, so I took off when you arrived. I didn’t bring him, or anyone else, with me.”

Percival growled, eyes flashing angrily. “No-Majs don’t just disappear, Tina.”

“I never said they do. I merely said I wasn’t the one to take them.”

He pressed the wand harder until Tina was unable to swallow. “Who took him?” When she didn’t respond, he jabbed the wand in further, causing her to choke. “Who took the boy?” he yelled.

“Newt Scamander!” Queenie answered when it became clear Tina wouldn’t.

Graves eased the pressure on Tina’s skin, eyeing them both dangerously. “I’m taking you in. Tina, your record alone is enough to call you into question, but your presence near Credence Barebone following the death of a No-Maj raises the possibility of treason.”

Tina’s eyes widened. “Surely you don’t think me responsible for the murder of Senator Shaw--”

“Ms. Goldstein, it's in your best interest to remain silent,”  Graves interrupted.

“Weren’t you the one who said there was no way a wizard could have done this? It was a beast! An Obscurus, no doubt!”

Graves did pause then. “What do you know of Obscurials?” Tina glared fiercely at him, no longer choosing to speak. Percival merely chuckled darkly. “You’ve revealed enough to solidify our case against you, Tina.” He took her arm roughly, glancing at Queenie out of the corner of his eye. “Queenie Goldstein, you are also under arrest for accessory to murder.” Tina protested, but Graves spoke over her. “I really would shut your mouth if I were you, Tina. Save your voice for the interrogation room. I have a feeling there's a lot you have to tell me.”

 

x*x*X*x*x

 

Percival Graves didn’t have to push people out of the way when he dragged the Goldstein sisters towards MACUSA’s interrogation chambers. He had carefully chosen a persona with a reputation of respect and fear. Of course, that wasn’t the only reason for choosing this body, but it was a key part of keeping up the act. No one questioned those they were afraid of. He smirked at the thought of their terrified faces if they knew who he really was.

Wizards attached themselves to the walls when he walked past, reminding him of the biblical story Muggles told--the parting of the Red Sea. This was what all wizards should witness when they walked the streets. Muggles should cower in their presence, grovel at their feet. Instead, wizardkind hid in the shadows, pretending it was their job to protect powerless insects at their own expense. Pitiful.

Graves passed the Goldsteins off to a pair of Aurors and ventured towards the records room.

“Auror Graves, sir,” the security witch greeted.

He nodded to her, and she let him pass. Once inside, he flicked his wand. Three files flew into his hand. Tina Goldstein, Queenie Goldstein, and Newt Scamander. He strode towards a cluttered desk and perused their contents. Tina’s and Queenie’s weren’t full of many surprises. He’d heard rumors of Queenie’s talent at Legilimency, and he had personally handled Tina’s case in the past. It was Scamander’s file that captured his interest. His jaw hardened, and he took off for the interrogation rooms.

The sisters were placed in different chambers so they’d be easier to question, and after checking which room held which woman, he opened the door.

“Tina.” His tone was conversational as he sat in the chair across from her. Tina glared at him over the table, lips in a firm line. Graves flipped idly through Newt Scamander’s file. “What do you know of Newt Scamander?”

“I won’t tell you anything,” she said stubbornly. “You can't make me speak, and I will do so only when I choose.”

The left side of Graves’ mouth quirked up. “We’ll see about that, Ms. Goldstein.”

 

x*x*X*x*x

 

Somewhere in the back of Queenie’s mind, she was aware of the fact that she was in an interrogation chamber. At the forefront of her thoughts, however, were...well, someone else’s thoughts. Jacob Kowalski’s, to be precise.

_“...should make Credence a pastry...get out of this case...”_

Queenie smiled. Despite the fact that Legilimency was dulled at greater distances, she could piece together a picture of safety. Jacob and the others were alright, at least for the time being. She shifted her focus to Tina.

_“...don’t tell him anything, Tina. Stay strong. It doesn’t matter that he’s one of the good guys. You’re doing the right thing. Newt is worth it. Credence is worth it. Only give information that is already in the file. You read the file before. You know what’s in there. Pull facts from that...”_

Queenie sighed in relief, comforted by the fact that those she loved weren’t in any immediate danger. A door clicked open, and her eyes focused back on her own surroundings.

“Ms. Goldstein.”

Queenie smiled innocently. “Seraphina.”

“I prefer Madam Picquery when I’m performing official duties,” the woman said, narrowing her eyes.

Queenie widened her own eyes in apology. “Oh, my mistake. What can I do for you Madam President?”

Seraphina sat in the chair across from Queenie. “I was informed that you and your sister were taken in by Auror Graves, and I wanted to--”

“That’s very thoughtful of you,” Queenie interrupted, knowing what the rest of the sentence would be before it was finished.

The MACUSA president bristled. “If you don’t mind, I’ll be the one doing the interrogating. Contain your Legilimency or I’ll have to restrain your mind magically.”

Queenie frowned. “I’m sorry, Madam President. It’s just, your thoughts are much easier to read when you’re emotions are high.”

“My emotions are not high,” Seraphina said tightly.

A sympathetic smile found its way onto Queenie’s countenance. “Well, sure they are. It’s understandable, really. Your city’s in jeopardy, along with the security of the wizarding race. Officials from around the globe are on your case, and your own staff member is a suspect. Not to mention the issue of Tina possibly committing treason, a killable offense, on the night you’re supposed to be going on a date--”

“Ms. Goldstein, I will not warn you again.”

Queenie raised her hands in surrender. “Oh, but I’m not using Legilimency. I pieced that together in my own head.” She laughed a tinkling laugh. “Funny how people assume I only read their thoughts. I think for myself on occasion. It’s quite useful, actually.”

“Ms. Goldste--”

“Tell me, Seraphina,” Queenie interrupted. “Why did you take this job?”

“May I remind you--”

Queenie took Seraphina’s hand across the table, her pale skin contrasting with the MACUSA president’s olive tone. “I’m asking this as a friend, Sera. As a fellow Ilvermorny student. The sister of your date. A witch who loves a city--a country--you’re working to preserve.”

The woman eyed Queenie skeptically but her gaze thawed a bit. She sighed heavily. “I took the job because I wanted to bring justice--to keep bad things from happening to good people and punish the bad people who caused them.”

Queenie nodded. “Do you think Tina is a bad person?”

Seraphina chose her words carefully. “I think she is a good person who needs to be reminded why the law is in place.”

“Why _is_ the law in place, Sera?”

Madam Picquery leaned back in her seat, tilting her head to the side. “To protect the wizards and witches, as well as the No-Maj’s, that live in America.”

Queenie leaned forwards, closing some of the space between them. “If that’s the case, then maybe it’s the law that needs to change--not Tina. Credence Barebone is living in an abusive home, and he has no one to stand up for him. If Tina is to be executed for offering a caring hand when no one else would, who is it you’re protecting?”

Seraphina stared at Queenie for a long time in silence, jaw working as she considered the information she’d been given. Her hands were steepled on the table in front of them, rings glinting in the pale light. Finally, she spoke. “I cannot promise anything, but I will consider your words.” She stood as elegantly as ever and made her way to the door. She paused just before turning the handle. “Ms. Goldstein?”

“Yes?”

Madam Picquery turned, a strange almost-smile gracing her lips. “You’re a good sister. I realize what you’ve said today benefits you as well as Tina, but I admire your actions even so.”

Queenie’s eyes glistened, whether from withheld tears or from the bright light Seraphina wasn’t sure. “We’re all each other’s got.” Queenie forced a smile. “And Sera, if we make it out of this alive, I expect you to be good to my Teenie, alright?”

Seraphina did smile then, a cryptic and non-committal smile, but a smile nonetheless. “Good day, Ms. Goldstein.”

The door fell shut. Queenie stared after Madam Picquery, sparing a single moment for hope that her words would be enough. And then, her thoughts drifted out of her head...to an apartment in New York containing a very particular briefcase and a very particular No-Maj...

_“...how much longer...blueberry scones...wish Newt would stop pacing...wonder if Queenie’s alright...”_

Queenie laughed softly, the tears finally escaping from her bright eyes. “I’m okay, Honey. I’m okay.” She only hoped she wasn’t lying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave your thoughts below :)


	11. Chapter 11

“How did you meet Mr. Scamander, Tina?” Graves asked, absently drawing a pattern on his chin with his index finger. 

“I was attending a New Salem rally.” Tina knew there was no way she could get out of this without a marred record--that is, if she even made it out alive--but she’d do her best to keep Newt’s name clean. “He’d just arrived in New York.”

“For what purpose?”

Tina frowned, hoping she looked as if she were trying to remember and not like she was making it up on the spot. Searching for illegal breeders wasn’t exactly the best response. “Just visiting, I believe. Since getting kicked out of Hogwarts, he’s been traveling all around the world.” She knew his expulsion was in the file so it wouldn’t cause damage, but it also made her story more believable.

Graves leaned forwards with barely contained interest. “Why was Mr. Scamander removed from Hogwarts?”

“You have his file,” Tina offered unhelpfully.

Graves clenched his jaw. “Yes, but I was wondering what you knew on the subject. Particularly as it applies to Albus Dumbledore. How did Newt Scamander know him? Why did Albus stand up for the boy?”

Tina studied Graves--the poorly concealed desperation, the mad gleam in his eyes. He looked unfamiliar but strangely human in a way he normally wasn’t. His classic stoicism abandoned, Tina sensed a gap in his armor. In all actuality, she knew very little about Albus Dumbledore, but she decided a small lie might be her best plan of attack. “Albus trusted Newt. He sensed a goodness in him during his time at Hogwarts.”

Graves chuckled darkly. “What does Dumbledore know of goodness? He killed his own sister.” Tina didn’t know how to respond to that, but apparently, Percival didn’t expect her to. “If Dumbledore sensed a goodness in Newt Scamander, we should all be wary of the newcomer. Albus is known for his betrayal--his switching sides. Goodness could mean any number of things.”

The door blew open. Seraphina Picquery calmly stepped in. “I’ll take it from here, Auror Graves.”

Graves sent a cold stare in her direction. “I’m in charge of this case, Madam Picquery.”

She smiled darkly. “Well, I’m in charge of you here at MACUSA, in case you’ve forgotten. Kindly remove yourself from that chair and be on your way. We’ll debrief later if I’m in a forgiving mood.” 

Percival gave Tina one last glare before rising and stalking out of the room. Seraphina watched him go, distinctly unamused. She filled the chair he had occupied moments earlier, eyes tracing Tina’s features. “This isn’t exactly how I thought our first date would go.”

Tina smiled in spite of herself. “Madam President, excuse me for saying so, but it’s generally poor form to call an international council meeting at the same time as a dinner date.”

Seraphina hid a smile of her own. “You’d prefer flowers over a dead body?”

“In most situations, yes.”

They stared at each other in silence for a few moments. It was peaceful. Happy. There was also a heavy sense of fleetingness, and Tina knew it wouldn’t last. She used whatever time they had left to study Seraphina’s features. The woman was made up of contrasts. Serious, low-set brows draped over mischievous eyes. A hard jaw and a pair of smirking lips. When the lips straightened into a firm line, Tina knew the moment had ended.

“Ms. Goldstein, you’ve broken several laws.”

Tina looked at her hands. “I know.”

“Infractions that, even for you, I can’t erase.”

Tina nodded, still unable to make eye contact.

“However,” Seraphina started, causing Tina to look up, “your sister pointed out to me that sometimes laws need to change.”

“What?” 

Seraphina ignored her and continued speaking. “Such enormous changes to the code of law could take months. Years, even. In any case, we’d have to hold you here until the changes were implemented. You’d be jailed as the legal process took its course. My hands are tied on that matter.”

Tina wilted. It was better than execution--better than she was hoping for--but still not optimal. “I understand.”

“It seems, however, that MACUSA is quite hectic after the death of a No-Maj.” There was a mysterious glint in her eyes, a smirk playing over her lips. “If you and your sister were to... _ escape _ during the chaos...well, there would be little we could do to stop you.”

Tina’s lips curled into a smile. “Thank you, Sera.”

Madam Picquery stood with her brow raised. “Whatever for? I’ve told you there’s nothing I can do to help your case.” Then under her breath, she muttered, “You have ten minutes. Make them count.” She walked to the door, pausing when she reached it. “Have you ever heard of the Sightless Hog, Tina?”

The woman in question shook her head. 

Seraphina smiled a secretive smile. “It’s a No-Maj pub. They have some lovely performers on Friday nights.”

Tina bit her lip to contain her grin. “I’ll have to check it out. You know, a few years from now when those pesky laws are changed.”

Seraphina flashed her an intoxicating smile before slipping out of the room.

 

x*x*X*x*x

 

When the interrogation room door opened, Queenie wiped under her eyes, trying not to smudge her mascara. 

“Teenie?”

She received a warm smile in return. “Hey, sis. Madam Picquery’s giving us ten minutes to escape. I don’t know what you said to her, but it did the trick.”

Queenie’s eyes lit up. “Let’s not waste any time then. Do you have our wands?”

Tina’s brows drew together. “No, Sera didn’t mention them. They must have slipped her mind. Maybe we could check...”

But Queenie wasn’t listening anymore. She shifted her focus to Madam Picquery’s thoughts. 

_ “...wands...front desk...top drawer...wands in the...desk...drawer...” _

Queenie smiled a close-lipped smile. “She’s a keeper, Teenie.” Without addressing Tina’s bemused expression, Queenie exited the room, expecting her sister to follow. 

The employees who were packed into the hallway when they came in hours before were conspicuously absent. 

“Seraphina does her job well,” Tina said. Then she frowned. “Or not very well, I suppose.”

They walked briskly to the front desk, neither voicing their fear but both worried their good luck wouldn’t last. They didn’t want to take any unnecessary risks, and anything slower than a speed walk would be just that. 

The wands were in the top drawer as expected, and they each took hold of their own.

Tina turned to her sister. “Where are Newt and the others?”

“Newt’s warded their location.” Queenie shook her head mournfully. “I can see their thoughts but not where they’re coming from.”

Tina’s brows rose. “That’s very...precautionary of him.”

Queenie rolled her eyes. “He’s not an idiot, Honey.”

“I never said that, but you have to admit, carrying a trunk full of magical creatures into New York at a time like this wasn’t the most brilliant of choices.”

Queenie waved away Tina’s comment. “He’s a Brit. Lacking an understanding of our political state doesn’t make him reckless or foolhardy.” Tina opened her mouth to disagree with the latter half--Newt, while awkward and endearing, most certainly had a reckless streak--but Queenie cut her off. “That’s not important right now. We need to decide where to go. Our apartment will be under watch, and we won’t be able to find the others until they arrive at the meeting spot tomorrow at noon. We’ll have to find somewhere to spend the night where we won’t get caught.”

Tina drooped as she realized their dilemma. “Who do we know who could lend us a room and also wouldn’t turn us in? I suppose we can’t exactly stay with someone from work.”

Queenie pondered for a moment, biting her lip. “Actually...” she said, trailing off as a smile crept onto her lips.

Tina didn’t like the look on Queenie’s face--nor did she like the vague nature of her response. But Tina had learned long ago that Queenie, while a bit of a free spirit, was to be trusted above anyone else. When her sister reached out her hand to Apparate, Tina clasped it without question. 

“I’m glad we’re not dead,” Queenie said lightly. Despite the airy tone, a hint of emotion glistened in her grey-green eyes.

Tina squeezed her hand. “Me too, Queens. Me too.” A laugh bubbled up in her throat. “We’ve got ourselves into some mess, haven’t we?”

Queenie smiled. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Tina shook her head, unable to keep herself from grinning. “Me neither.”

And with that, they disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'd love to hear your thoughts down below :)


	12. Chapter 12

Tina and Queenie appeared moments later on a doorstep. 

“Who’s house is this?” Tina whispered as her sister rapped her knuckles on the maroon door. 

Queenie didn’t respond, patiently listening to the footsteps coming from inside. She pulled her jacket closer around her body to fight the wind. It was chilly out, and the sun had nearly set behind the thin layer of cloud cover. 

When the door opened, it revealed a kindly woman in her early sixties. Feathery gray brows furrowed in the middle, deepening her age lines.

“Can I help you ladies?”

Queenie smiled sweetly. “Is Abernathy home?” 

“My son?” The woman lit with understanding. “Yes, he’s just upstairs. I’ll fetch him for you.”

“Thank you.”

As soon as the woman rounded the corner, Tina whirled on Queenie in frustration.

“Queenie! You were supposed to find us someone who doesn’t work with us. You chose our  _ supervisor _ ? He could get us arrested  _ again _ ! He hates me!”

Queenie continued to wear her innocent facade. “I know,” she said simply.

“Then what makes you think he’ll let us stay in his home?”

Queenie hid a smile. “He  _ really _ likes me. Trust me, Teenie, I can make this work.”

Tina muttered something under her breath, but when Abernathy appeared in the doorway with his mother, she looked as amiable as ever.

The man’s eyes went wide. “Queenie? What are you doing here?”

Queenie glanced down shyly. “Teenie and I need someplace to stay.” Abernathy seemed to notice Tina for the first time with a scowl. “You probably heard about our case?”

Abernathy frowned. “Auror Graves took you in for suspected treason.”

Queenie nodded sadly. “You know me--I’d never do anything like that. We were set up, and we need somewhere to hide until things get sorted out.” She began to tear up. “You’ve gotta believe us.”

The man’s hands rose as if calming a scared animal. “Hey, it’s okay. I believe you.”

Queenie glanced up at him beneath her lashes, eyes still glistening. “Really?”

Abernathy nodded fiercely, taking her hands in his. “I do.”

“Well, invite the ladies in,” his mother said in a chiding voice, shaking her head as she retreated into the house. 

Abernathy flushed in embarrassment. “Come in, come in.” 

Queenie stepped gracefully into the house, taking off her coat--which Abernathy took for her--and winking conspiratorially at her sister. Tina followed shortly after, muttering to herself some more. Abernathy did not offer to take her coat. Not that she wanted him to fawn over her as he did Queenie, but some casual decency would be nice. 

The house was quaint and cozy, the palette made of tan, red, and brown. There were moving photographs of someone who was most likely a young Abernathy decorating both the table and wall space. A small kitchen was off to their left and a living room to their right.

“Offer them your bed, dear!” the elderly woman yelled when Abernathy gestured to the couch. He sighed and motioned for them to follow him up the stairs.

“Sorry about her,” he said, voice tight. “She’s a bit controlling.”

Queenie shook her head, curls bobbing. “I don’t mind. She seems like a very caring woman.”

Abernathy’s demeanor changed. “Oh, yes, she’s wonderful.”

Tina rolled her eyes. She didn’t think she’d ever met someone as two-faced as Abernathy, and she would rather be almost anywhere else--including back in the interrogation room. At least then she had Sera for company instead of this fool.

When they reached the bedroom, Abernathy said, “one second,” and ducked inside, shutting it behind him. There was a clattering sound, and a few drawers slammed shut. After an interim of silence, the door opened wide. Tina snorted when she saw the edge of a sock peeking out from under the bed and a dirty towel hanging out of a toy box in the corner. He was cleaning up whatever mess he usually lived in, no doubt. And he still lived in his childhood room. Tina couldn’t believe this man thought himself above her.

Abernathy smiled at Queenie, a thin sheen of sweat on his skin. “Make yourself comfortable. The bathroom’s downstairs. I’ll be on the couch if you need me.” 

Queenie bit her lip, stepping forwards to straighten his tie. “Thank you, Abernathy. We really appreciate it-- _ I _ really appreciate it.”

Abernathy opened his mouth to answer, but no sound came out. Instead, he nodded once and darted down the hall. 

Queenie spun towards Tina, a proud smile on her lips. “Told you it’d work.”

Tina smiled in spite of herself. “Whatever. Let’s just get some sleep.” They filed into the room. “Did you know he lived with his mother?”

Queenie giggled. “No. It was a satisfying surprise.”

Tina laughed. “Today’s been full of surprises, hasn’t it?”

Queenie sat gently on the bed, springs squeaking at her presence. “Hopefully tomorrow’s a bit more predictable. I could use some normality.”

Tina agreed as she climbed into the twin-size bed. “Night, Queens.”

Queenie slipped into the other side. “Goodnight, Teenie.”

 

x*x*X*x*x 

 

“I knew you’d be good at this,” Newt said as he held up the Cure for Boils Jacob had made. 

Jacob rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet proudly. “I couldn’t have done it without your help.”

Newt smiled, setting the vial down and returning to his own project.

Jacob scooted his chair closer. “What is it you said you were working on again?”

Newt studied the brew closely, watching the bubbles switch between green and blue. His cauldron sat amidst an unusually high amount of clutter. Newt generally kept his space tidy--or at least in organized chaos--but during the mess of his time in America, his standards had dropped immensely. 

“I’m working with Swooping Evil venom in order to create a memory alteration draught,” Newt responded distractedly. “When perfected, it should be capable of being charmed to remove specific negative memories.”

Jacob looked between Newt and the potion thoughtfully. Jacob wasn’t known for his wisdom, but his people-reading skills were impressive--not when compared to Queenie’s, of course, but for a No-Maj, he was talented. Before he even asked his next question he knew the answer. “It’s for Credence, isn’t it?”

Newt glanced up in surprise. “Yes, well, only if he wants it.” The boy in question was caring for the Nundu deeper inside the briefcase. Newt could tell Credence needed some space after a day cooped up with him and Jacob, so he assigned him the task. The boy had accepted gratefully.  

“I thought you didn’t believe in erasing memories,” Jacob said with a frown. “That’s why you didn’t want Tina and Queenie to obliviate me.”

Newt tilted his head to the side in amusement. “You’re right about my position on memory alteration, but that’s not why I didn’t want to obliviate you.”

Jacob’s brows furrowed. “Then...why...?”

“Well, first, the Wizard-Muggle relations in America are very flawed, and I can’t righteously support such a system. And second,” Newt paused, smiling his funny smile, “you’re my friend, Jacob.”

Jacob shifted a bit, trying not to get teary. He was such an emotional sap sometimes. “Thanks, Newt. You’re my friend too.” He blinked rapidly. “Er, what were you saying before?”

“Right. Well, I am generally against memory erasure--memories, even bad ones, build character. But Credence...his situation is different.” Newt’s features contorted in articulation. “His memories  _ inhibit _ his character. The amount of trauma he faced living at the Barebone home...I can hardly imagine the damage it’s done.” 

“It’s horrible,” Jacob murmured solemnly.

Newt’s lips pressed into a determined line. “He deserves better. I want to offer him a chance to start over. If he wants it.” When Newt finished, he was fidgeting and avoiding eye contact.

Jacob patted him on the back a few times, sending him a sad yet admiring smile. “You really care for him.”

Newt went pink but didn’t look up. “Yes, I--I do.”

Jacob sat in deep thought for a few minutes. “I really care for Queenie,” he said softly. “I hope she and Tina are okay.” 

Newt didn’t respond. He didn’t need to. They both knew there was nothing they could do to make the hours tick by any quicker. “Would you like to start your next lesson?” Newt asked instead.

“Yeah, sure.” Jacob took an empty vial from the cabinet and began reading from chapter seven of  _ Potions Basics _ . “So I combine the Essence of Comfrey with Doxy Venom to start, right?”

“Yes, just like that. Then you’re going to add the Bubotuber Pus and stir it three times counter-clockwise...”

They continued their studies until late into the night when Credence came back, looking less burdened than Newt had ever seen him. Time went by fairly quickly for all of them that night. Credence had the creatures, and Newt and Jacob had their potions. Perhaps distractions didn’t speed up the clock, but they sure made the waiting easier to bear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave your thoughts below :)


	13. Chapter 13

Newt held his briefcase firmly to his side as he walked. While he had lucked out by finding his current companions in the Niffler chaos, he thought it best to avoid a repeat of his first day in New York. The creatures were calmer now that they’d grown comfortable with being in America, but there was still a chance of one escaping because of the faulty latch. As such, keeping the case as near to his body as possible was the safest option.

Only a few clouds drifted across the sky, and the sun gazed down on Newt, Jacob, and Credence as they made their way towards the meeting spot. The wind wasn’t as biting as it had been in the last few weeks, so Newt’s jacket hung unbuttoned, lapels fluttering in the breeze. 

There was an underlying feeling of excitement as well as anxiety slithering through the three of them. They decided to leave the house a bit early and walk slowly so there would be very little time spent waiting motionless. Movement made it easier to block out the fear that Tina and Queenie might not be there when they arrived--might not be coming back at all.

It was strange to think they’d only met each other several days ago. Newt had found that when the right people came along, it didn’t matter if you’d known them for years or a single moment. They became intertwined with your soul, and it was nearly impossible to imagine life without them.

Jacob glanced around. “Where’d you say we were meeting them again?”

Newt gestured with the crown of his head. “Just around the corner here. Outside the bank.” Credence stopped walking, face drawn. Newt glanced back. “Credence? Are you alright?”

The boy nodded slowly. When they resumed walking, Credence was marginally closer to Newt.

A flurry of movement met them as they rounded the block. The bustling business class melded with the lunch crowd, creating a sea of dull suits and bright colors. Street vendors yelled sale prices and customers flocked to them. A handful of No-Majs, however, wandered in the opposite direction...where Mary Lou Barebone was preaching an anti-witchcraft sermon.

Newt’s jaw tightened. He should have realized sooner that their meeting spot was where Mary Lou held her rallies. The woman’s hawk-like gaze scanned the audience as she spoke. 

“...witches in our midst. When witches appear, it’s only a matter of time before everything collapses. Life. Morality. Religion. We’ve already seen the destruction they can do! Senator Shaw was murdered before a crowd of witnesses. Think of what could happen when these disturbances reach our children!”

Credence shivered, and Newt stepped nearer, as if his presence could protect the boy from the terrors of his past and future.

“How do you feel about grabbing a bite to eat while we wait?” Newt asked, turning Jacob and Credence toward the vendors as nonchalantly as possible. 

“That’s cool,” Jacob said, glancing around in confusion at the swift change of direction. His interest was caught, however, when a woman walked by with a tray of food. “Mmm...Either I’m really hungry, or that smells amazing.”

Newt stopped when a hot dog cart stood in the way of Mary Lou. “Jacob, would you mind getting us some food? There’s something Credence and I have to do.”

Jacob’s brows furrowed. “Sure, Newt. What do you want?”

“I don’t have a preference, really. Hurry up now. We want to have time to eat before they arrive.”

Jacob glanced between the two of them skeptically before shrugging and getting in line. Newt spun towards Credence, pulling his wand out.

“I’m going to alter your appearance so your mother won’t recognize you, is that alright?” Credence nodded without hesitation. Consent given, Newt began casting a few different spells.

Credence’s hair was the easiest to transfigure. Newt spelled it several shades lighter and slicked it back in a contemporary fashion. Facial features were harder, and Newt had to pick the most prominent ones to change. He settled on giving Credence’s eyebrows more curvature and widening the eyes.

Transfiguration was one of his strong suits. As he was expelled from Hogwarts during his sixth year, he never officially took a N.E.W.T. level class, but Professor Dumbledore personally tutored him in the more complex skills taught to seventh years, such as human transfiguration. Even so, it took an extraordinary amount of magic and control, and Newt had a slight headache from the immense concentration it required when he finished.

“There. That should do the trick.”

Credence glanced in a food cart window to see his reflection. Gently, he felt his hair with the pads of his fingers. His hand crept down to his brows, and he traced the arch. After staring a moment longer, Credence looked down.

Newt came up behind him, studying the boy’s new reflection. “Why didn’t you say anything when you realized Mary Lou would be here?”

Credence’s expressions seemed foreign on his altered features. “I didn’t want to be a bother. You shouldn’t have to change your plans for me.”

Newt ducked to be at eye level with him. “I want to, Credence. If something’s on your mind, I want to know.”

Credence swallowed. “My thoughts really aren’t all that spectacular.”

“Oh, but they are.” Newt’s eyes were alight with a sort of reverence. “You don’t share them very often, but you’re quiet, and I’ve found that quiet people have the most fascinating thoughts of all. They’re untampered with. Natural. It’s part of the reason I like our creatures so much. They don’t try to fit human standards. They just exist as themselves--completely and honestly original. You and I are like that as well. It’s part of being an outcast, I suppose.”

Credence looked up to meet Newt’s eyes just as Jacob walked up to them. “I got us some grub. You guys like hot dogs?” Then he blinked, eyes traveling up and down Credence’s frame before shifting to Newt. “Um, what did I miss?”

Newt smiled. “Nothing too important. And hot dogs are perfect. Thank you, Jacob.” As the other two dug into their hot dogs, Newt caught wind of a familiar scent. His heart leaped into his throat. It couldn’t be--there was no way. It had been years since he’d seen her. To find her now, walking the streets of New York, was a near impossibility. Surely there was some other explanation. 

Before he could come up with one, he was captured in a tight embrace. 

“I was worried you’d forget,” Tina breathed. 

Newt furrowed his brows in amusement. “Forget? We’ve been worried out of our minds since we left you.”

Tina smiled a close-lipped smile. “You have a habit of getting lost in your creatures sometimes.”

Newt’s lips quirked up, and he bowed his head self-deprecatingly. “That, I admit.”

Tina released him and looked around. Jacob and Queenie were talking animatedly, and Credence stood a little to the side. Tina studied him with a puzzled expression.

“Credence?” The transfigured boy nodded. Tina reached out her hand with a questioning smile. When he took it, she squeezed once. Tina smiled. “I won’t ask about your appearance, but I will say I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” he said, not quite making eye contact. 

Newt’s attention was drawn away then by another whiff of that familiar scent. His breath caught as he spotted a tangle of dark hair traveling down the street. 

“It’s so good to see you again,” Queenie said with a bright smile. 

Newt turned to her, forcing his lips upwards. “I’m glad you’re alive and well.”

Queenie’s smiled faltered, and her eyes went out of focus. The grey-green orbs cleared again in concern. “Leta Lestrange?”

Newt glanced away. “I--I’ll be right back.” And with that, he took off through the streets after the dark-haired woman. Her corkscrew curls were unique on their own, but paired with the scent he knew to be hers and only hers, there was no mistaking it. Leta Lestrange was here in New York. 

His heart thudded in his chest. It had been years since they’d spoken. Years since their falling out. Since that last look she gave him from across the room when he took the blame for her Jarvey experiments. That enigmatic stare that could have meant any number of things--regret, thanks, anger, forgiveness--but in reality only meant goodbye.

Newt knew no good would come of seeing her--wasn’t even sure if he  _ wanted _ to see her--but he couldn’t stop himself. There were wounds that time had yet to heal because her sharp nails were still driven so deep in his heart.

And despite the pain, there was also an ever-present circuit running between them. The type of bond that came from understanding each other when no one else did. The kind of tie that knotted them together at the ribs. It used to be pulling them closer, but now it was more of a tug-of-war, both of them pulling as hard as they could but still unable to break that fraying rope.

His eyes swam with tears over his old friend as they threatened to do on occasion. Through the blur, he could no longer make her out in the crowd. He kept walking, wiping determinedly at his eyes, one hand still clutching his briefcase tightly. His steps grew quicker and clumsier until finally, someone took hold of his arm to restrain him. As he slowed to a stop to appease the hand, there was a tug at his ribcage, like a rope stretched too far. 

“Newt?” The hands belonged to Tina, as did the voice.

He blinked a few times to expel the water from his eyes. “I’m fine.” He nodded to Jacob and Queenie who were sending him worried looks. “We should get going before Credence’s transfiguration wears off.”

Jacob patted him on the back. “Back to my place?”

Queenie nodded, ushering them all into a huddle for Apparation. “That’s probably our best option right now.”

Tina turned to Newt one last time. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

He bobbed his head once, unable to voice any more false affirmatives. As they all linked arms to Apparate, Newt felt a brush of cool skin against his pinky. He glanced down. Credence stared up at him, offering a quiet, unquestioning reassurance that Newt had never needed more. Newt wrapped his little finger around Credence’s, locking them together. And then the five of them disappeared with a pop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'd love to hear your thoughts below :)


	14. Chapter 14

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_How are you? It’s been ages since we corresponded, which is mostly on me. My travels make it difficult to find time to write, and I’ve been quite busy as of late. How are things at Hogwarts? I assume I would have heard if Grindelwald attacked the school, but I worry even so._

_I wish I could say this was a purely friendly letter, but there is some business to discuss. During my time in New York, I’ve managed to get myself into a spot of trouble--though, I’m sure you’d expect nothing less. Currently, I’ve taken refuge in an apartment belonging to a Muggle named Jacob, along with Tina and Queenie Goldstein--do you know of them?--and a boy named Credence._

_To keep this letter short, I’ll make the summary brief. Tina and Queenie were arrested by MACUSA and interrogated by an Auror named Percival Graves. He seemed quite interested in you, and we were wondering what you knew of him. All Tina remembers is that he brought up your sister’s death and fixated on the topic of “goodness” for a long while. Is there anything you can tell us about him?_

_There’s one other thing. When I was in Sudan, you were quite helpful when it came to Obscurials. You said none had ever lasted longer than ten years, and I was wondering if this rule could be broken in any circumstance. I have this feeling--and I hope I’m wrong--that I know who’s been causing the destruction here in New York, but the age is the one piece that doesn’t fit. Thank you in advance for your assistance._

_Your friend,_

_Newt_

_P.S. Thank you for the Occamy eggs. The little (or perhaps that’s a poor descriptor) creatures have made themselves at home in my case, and I’ve collected the shells for later use. Would you like a few vials for the Hogwarts potions department? I’m happy to send some--it’s the least I can do to show my gratitude._

 

x*x*X*x*x

 

“Um, we’re out of food.” Those fateful words were spoken by one Jacob Kowalski.

Newt blinked, looking up from the letter he’d just finished writing. “Completely?”

“Yeah. So what’s the deal exactly? Are we supposed to stay inside the apartment, or can we go out for some errands?”

Tina took a sip of tea. “You can leave as often as you like. It’s the rest of us who are being watched. The type of wards we used are connected to the house, not the owner.”

Jacob rocked back and forth on his feet. “That’s nice. Makes me feel special.”

Queenie glanced up with an adoring smile. “You are special.”

Newt chewed the inside of his cheek. “Not to lessen the excitement, Jacob, but I’d like to go with you if you don’t mind. This letter needs to be sent, so I’ll have to find an owl.”

“An owl?” Jacob asked, brows furrowed.

“Yes.” Newt’s lips drew up. “We wizards use them to deliver messages.”

Tina gave a snorting laugh. “All those creatures in your case and you don’t have a single messenger owl?”

Newt grinned. “I’m not the most practical person, am I? I do have my reasons, though. If I don’t have an owl, I have an excuse for not contacting people.”

Tina rolled her eyes. “A right socialite, you are.”

Credence spoke up then. “What if someone sees you? Tina said they’re watching for us.”

Newt’s eyes shone at Credence speaking without prompting. Even the smallest signs of healing were enough to make Newt glow. He’d brought up a good point as well. “I can stay in the briefcase until the last possible minute so no one spots me. If that’s alright with you, Jacob?”

The squat fellow shrugged. “Sure, Newt.”

“Wonderful. I’ll get my coat.” Newt squeezed Credence’s shoulder as he passed, and the boy didn’t even tense up. Baby steps, but it was enough.

 

x*x*X*x*x

 

Despite Newt’s reassurance that he’d stay in the case, once outside the apartment, he climbed out and walked alongside Jacob. If anyone came upon them, he’d Apparate quickly enough to get them both to safety. There were so many people out today that it was unlikely anyone would pick him out of a crowd anyway. The important thing was finding an owl, and he needed his vision to do so (vision which was rather obscured inside of a briefcase, funnily enough).

Jacob led the way to the market, making small talk as they walked. Both men seemed pleased to be outside and moving around after being cooped up so much. The sky was blue and cloudless, and people milled about at a calmer pace than was common in the New York streets.

“Newt?” Jacob asked after they’d walked in silence for a while.

“Yes?”

“Well, I was just wondering...you’ve mentioned before that American wizards have stricter laws about people like me. What does that mean exactly?”

Newt sighed. “Wizard-Muggle relations aren’t great anywhere, but in Britain, you can marry or make friends with Muggles and it’s not a big deal. There are some pureblood extremists who are against mixing magical and non-magical blood, but they’re overshadowed by Grindelwald’s lackeys these days. In America, the laws don’t allow interaction of any kind without Obliviation.”

Jacob scratched his head. “Right, yeah, that’s what I thought you were going to say.”

Newt glanced at him. “Why do you ask?”

“Well, I was thinking about maybe...” Jacob trailed off.

“Yes?”

“Asking Queenie out...on a date...or something.”

Newt stared at him before cracking a smile. “You’re really worried about the legal matter of it? You realize she’s on the run from the law, don’t you?”

Jacob smiled. “Well, when you put it like that...”

“Granted, the being-on-the-run-from-the-law thing presents its own set of challenges. And once we sort all this out--if we ever sort it out,” Newt added with a grimace, “--you _will_ have to deal with MACUSA.”

“Right,” Jacob mumbled forlornly.

“We’ll face that battle when we come to it, alright?” Newt clapped him on the shoulder. “For now, let’s focus on finding the market.”

They stumbled upon it several minutes later, and after checking in with Jacob, Newt excused himself to search for an owl. He knew there must be a system for getting one, and his eyes roved the buildings for a clue. When he reached the post office, he studied the sign closely...aha. A small owl was carved into the wooden sign.

Newt opened the door and walked up to the desk where an ebony-skinned man was sorting mail.

“Excuse me, sir. Do you deliver messages by owl?” The man gave him a bewildered look. Newt backtracked. “Er, what I meant was--”

The man waved off his apology. “I was just messing with you. Overseas or local?”

Newt breathed a sigh of relief. “Overseas, please.” Newt’s gaze wandered to the window where a child was poking his face through, a lollipop in hand. The kid was quickly collected by his mother, but he managed a wave before being swept away.

“Letter or package, please,” the postman said.

Newt didn’t turn. His eyes had caught the corkscrew curls he could recognize anywhere.

“Sir.”

Newt quickly extracted the letter from his pocket and handed it over. Tossing a few galleons and a short “sorry”, he darted out the door.

His steps sped up as soon as he was in the flow of traffic. There was no way he’d risk losing her again. Not when he still needed closure. Not when she was _right here_ and she hadn’t been nearer than a country apart in years. Not when a small part of him still refused to let her go after everything that happened. After everything she did to him. Everything she took from him. Because even though she took away his home, his life, his future, she also took a piece of his heart. If nothing else, he had to see if he could get it back. Part of him didn’t believe he ever would. Part of him thought she didn’t deserve to keep it. A louder part screamed he didn’t deserve to have it back.

And as he followed those curls into a Muggle speakeasy, he started to wonder what in Merlin’s name he was doing. But then he stopped thinking entirely, because she was _right there_ and she was turning and she was looking up and their eyes were locking and suddenly he was only a step away from her and--

“Scamander?” she asked, voice older in pitch but more broken and childlike in tone.

Newt swallowed, taking in her dark eyes and olive skin. “Leta.”

Her lip quivered, and she drew her arms up as if protecting her heart with loose fists. “I missed you.”

Newt couldn’t say it back. It rested on his tongue, fermenting and leaving an awful taste in his mouth, but he couldn’t force it out. “Do you have a moment?” he said quietly. He couldn’t make his voice any louder around the lump in his throat. “We should talk.”

A small, cracked smile so different from the one in the photograph he kept crawled over her lips. She nodded. “We should.”

And with that, Newt followed his oldest friend to a table. They sat. Part of him didn’t believe they had lost any time at all. Nothing had changed. Another part of him knew he was wrong. Leta’s hair was graying at the roots, despite her youth, and her eyes spoke of torment. She wasn’t a photograph, and this wasn’t Hogwarts. Newt knew without a doubt that he couldn’t trust the child inside him that wanted things to go back to the way they were before. They wouldn’t--couldn’t--no matter how much he might have wanted it. Everything had changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave your thoughts below :)


	15. Chapter 15

The speakeasy was fairly quiet in the daytime. It could have passed for a tea shop if it weren’t for the wine glasses set out on the table. Only a few Muggles were even drinking. Most were simply chatting over coffee, probably trying to erase the effects of their alcohol consumption the night before.

Newt studied Leta from across the table. She fidgeted in a way she never used to, and her eyes darted around like she was looking for someone. Newt found it simultaneously easier to focus on the differences and more painful. Unable to put up with the disparities any longer, he spoke up.

“Leta, what are you doing in America?” His voice came out sharper than he intended, but he wasn’t surprised. There wasn’t a day that went by in which he didn’t think about Leta, and part of him hated her for it. 

She didn’t answer his question, but her sporadic movements stilled. “How are you, Newt? It’s been a while, hasn’t it? Too long.”

Newt closed his eyes, a pained expression on his face. “Don’t give me that, Leta. Please don’t pretend our estrangement was my fault.”

Leta’s brows furrowed. “It’s no one’s fault, Newt. Sometimes people drift apart--”

“Is that what you call it?” Newt asked bitterly.

“--for reasons bigger than themselves.”

“Blood purity, you mean?”

She shook her head, dark eyes lighting like burning coals. “That was before. I’ve learned more about the world since then. It’s not purebloods against muggleborns and half-bloods anymore.”

Newt snorted, beginning to regret ever following Leta Lestrange into this Muggle place. “What is it then?”

She leaned forwards in her seat, a secret on her lips. “You’re not always up with current affairs, but you must have heard of Grindelwald’s rebellion.”

“Grindelwald? Yes. As I’ve heard it, it’s not so much of a rebellion as a reign of terror he seeks.”

Leta smiled. “Both, perhaps.”

“You say that like it’s a good thing,” Newt noted, a hint of fear creeping up his spine at the dark curve of her lips.

“It rather depends on who’s in power, doesn’t it?”

Newt swallowed the lump in his throat. “Leta, I didn’t ask to meet with you to receive cryptic messages. You were always enthralled by mystery, but at least then you knew when enough was enough. After all these years, I suppose it’s my own fault for expecting a different reunion.” He stood to leave. She’d put him through too much already. There was a time when he would have put up with it, but now he knew better. He was worth more than this.

“Wait!” she cried out as he neared the door.

_ Don’t stop don’t stop don’t stop- _ -He stopped walking. 

Her silky voice drifted over his shoulder. “If I asked you to trust me, would you say yes?”

Newt breathed shakily. “No, Leta. For all my feelings toward you, you lost my trust long ago.”

Suddenly she was behind him, lips a hair from his ear. “What if I told you there was a place I could take you. Somewhere we’d belong. Isn’t that what we always wanted?”

Newt smiled a sad smile, shaking his head. “That might have been what you wanted.”

She wilted slightly. “When did we start having to separate those two?”

“When you decided my blood mattered more than our friendship,” Newt said spitefully.

Leta took Newt’s hands in hers. He reluctantly decided against pulling away. “That’s not what happened. I care about you, truly. But my family matters more to me than anything, you know that.”

“More than me, yes. You’ve made that perfectly clear.”

Leta gazed up at him from under her lashes. “It doesn’t have to be that way anymore, Newt. There’s a place where we could be together without any worries about blood purity or the desires of our families. We could finally fit in.” 

In that moment, Newt could see the girl who went to Hogwarts with him. He saw her optimism and passion. There was a life inside her so potent and beautiful it was just brilliant enough to be stunning without being blinding. 

But only a moment later, the light faltered. Her eyes darted to the side and her smile turned sour. It was something he’d never noticed during their years together, but now that he did, he recalled seeing it thousands of times. An underlying darkness that crept to the surface despite her attempts to sugar-coat her features. And that, Newt realized, was the reason Leta Lestrange had stuck with him for so long after they separated physically. She was a whirlwind of contradictions, and he’d never been able to sort through them before. 

He had studied non-magical creatures for a year in Spain after leaving Hogwarts. Of all the organisms he came across, the black widow spider was the only one that intrigued him enough to keep one in his briefcase. She would spin webs and catch prey in them, eating a few of the trapped insects but leaving the rest. Newt asked a Muggle creature specialist why, and the man told him it means she’s looking for a mate. After reproducing, black widows would eat the males, hence the name. Leaving insects in the web was meant to be evidence she was full so as not to scare off a potential mate. If she had enough food, she wouldn’t be tempted to eat him. 

Leta Lestrange was a black widow. Her charm spun webs full of insects on display, but it was a lie. For she was always hungry. And for a long time, Newt fell under her spell. Now he could see her pincers and smell the putrid stench of insects rotting--not food for her to eat, but a lure he had been drawn to for far too long. How had he never realized it was all a trap? He could see it so clearly now. 

When he responded, his voice was stronger than it had been. He had broken out of her web. “That’s the difference between us, Leta. Don’t you see?” Newt’s speech gained momentum as he spoke, entirely drunk on freedom. “I don’t want to fit in. Perhaps it was lonely being an outcast once, but then I had you, and things were better.”

Leta clutched his lapels in her clawed fingers. “Things could be better again,” she insisted.

Newt shook his head. “I’m not finished. With you, yes, things were better. But then they weren’t because you gave up what we had to belong in your family again.”

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, voice breaking, facade cracking. He could finally see the brokenness within. Not the manipulation just under her smooth surface, but the wounded little girl inside that sought refuge in others. A little girl that didn’t find solace in solitude but isolation. A little girl that Newt finally understood. 

He smiled sadly. “I’m not upset with you. Not anymore, at least. It’s like you said, I suppose--neither of us is to blame for our falling out. We bonded because we were both different, but we weren’t different in the same ways. And in the end, we both want something we couldn’t achieve together. You want to belong, and I...well, I just want to be me.”

“I want to be me,” Leta said softly, as if trying to convince herself.

“Well, I hope you succeed.” Newt’s words were genuine, and he found his throat was tight. “Maybe...maybe when you do, we can try again.”

She nodded wordlessly. He shifted in place and she dropped her hands from his person. “Okay,” was all she said.

It was a word he’d never heard her say. Common. Simple. Defeated. Newt’s brows furrowed in thought. “You’re different than you used to be.”

She gave a pitiful laugh. “You’re still the same.”

Newt smiled. “I’m not sure if that was a compliment or not.”

“Neither am I.” They stared at each other for a few serene seconds. And then Newt remembered a question he’d never gotten answered.

“Leta, why are you in New York?”

She raised a brow, composure returning to her. Newt found it almost saddening to see the walls go back up--a reminder of her falsity. 

“I thought you would have figured it out by now. You’ve seen the destruction happening in New York?” she asked. Newt nodded. “Then you know Grindelwald’s here.”

He frowned. “The thing causing all the death and disaster is an Obscurial, not Grindelwald.”

Leta smiled a close-lipped smile, eyes widening with terrifying passion. “Yes, but that’s what’s drawn him here.”

Newt’s eyes flicked from left to right, mentally putting the puzzle pieces together. “Grindelwald’s here in America...to find an Obscurial?”

Leta nodded conspiratorially. “Think of all the raw power he’d have access to. Children are so...malleable. It’s not difficult to bend them to your ways.”

Newt swallowed. “Why do you say all this like you’ve discussed Grindelwald’s plans with him?”

She laughed. “Because I have. You didn’t think I’d put all our research to waste, did you? I’m his creature specialist. That’s why I’m in New York--to help him find his elusive Obscurial.”

Newt’s mouth went dry. He should have figured it out earlier from the hints she dropped here and there, but it felt like a blow to the jaw. “Why?” he choked out.

Her flippant manner faded to something more sincere. “It’s like you said. I needed to belong. And Grindelwald, he needs me.”

“I needed you,” Newt murmured, feeling dizzy.

Leta pressed her lips together. “You offered me a beaten up leather case. Gellert offered me the world.”

Newt nodded slowly before turning to leave. 

“Newt, one last thing.”

He stopped. “What is it?”

She didn’t speak for a moment as if she were gathering her courage. “Why did you take the fall for me?” she asked finally. “In school. The Jarvey experiment was a secret project--you didn’t even know about it. Why would you do that for me?”

Newt sighed. “You mentioned me wanting to belong. And you were right. I just thought we belonged together. Goodbye, Leta.” 

And with that, Newt Scamander walked away from his past. It was probably just his imagination, but he felt a jerk in his ribcage like a string snapping. And Merlin, did it feel wonderful to be free of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts below :)


	16. Chapter 16

Credence had gotten quite good at sneaking out over the years. In fact, he had gotten so good that even with Newt and Jacob out of the apartment and Tina and Queenie’s eyes on only him, he managed to slip out from under their noses. He felt a bit bad about doing it--they’d surely notice in a few moments and begin to panic. But he felt far worse about leaving Modesty alone with Mary Lou for so long without visiting. Queenie and Tina had figured out where he was the last time he snuck out, so he was confident they’d be able to again through Queenie’s mind-reading magic.

It was strange, he thought, to have people he knew would be worried about him. He used to grow nervous about what Mary Lou would say if he was gone too long, but never because he thought she’d be concerned about his safety and well-being. How far he’d come to have people he trusted--who cared about him as if he were worth caring about. Who took him in like he wasn’t a freak or an outcast but someone who deserved love. And during that time, a small inkling of him had started to believe they were right.

It was guilt that kept him from truly giving himself over to that belief. The part of him that feared the darkness inside him was more than just paranoia. Something vicious and alive and deadly. Something that haunted him in his sleep and clouded his waking world until pieces of his memory were blotted out with spilled ink.

Visiting Modesty always caused that guilt to resurface. Seeing Mary Lou or worrying that he might set his nerves on edge. The darkness was always the most ravenous when she was around. And knowing he was seeing Modesty only temporarily before going back to people who cared for him while she went back to that woman doubled his guilt.

He didn’t deserve the kindness he received. Not when his core was dark and malicious and he didn’t know how to silence it. Not when he was a freak and Tina, Queenie, Newt, and Jacob were all brilliant. Not when Modesty was still living with Mary Lou despite being good and pure and deserving of so much goodness in return.

Yet Credence did receive it. He reveled in it. And even knowing deep down that he didn’t deserve it, it was impossible to stop returning to Newt and his creatures and his new friends. Every time Credence went to visit Modesty, he warred with himself on whether or not to stay with her.

Staying meant facing Mary Lou and never seeing Newt and the others again. Leaving meant carrying with him the knowledge that he was living a life that belonged to someone else. Someone worthier. Someone extraordinary. Someone who didn’t have evil rotting inside them and a sister they’d abandoned who awaited their short, inadequate visits. Someone good. And kind. And _deserving_.

But each time, he chose the second option. Because he couldn’t give up Newt’s bright eyes and kind smile. Couldn’t subject himself to Mary Lou’s abuse when a piece of him sung that he did deserve happiness. Queenie, Newt, and Tina had given him so much, but they’d also taken something away. His sense of condemnation.

No matter how much his past self screamed he was guilty and evil and unworthy, he found his present self doubting. Why would someone as all-knowing as Queenie trust him if he was entirely dark? Why would someone as motherly at Tina want to take care of him if his innocence was forsaken? Why would someone as protective as Newt have let him visit his precious creatures if Credence was entirely dangerous?

Perhaps there was a darkness inside of him, and perhaps he was a freak. But _good people_ had found a shred of good in him, and it was enough to give him hope. Hope that maybe there was more than just dark and light. Hope that maybe Credence, like Newt’s many fantastic beasts, was more than he appeared to be. Hope that some part of him deserved a piece of happiness. His friendships had given him that, and he knew he could never repay them for it.

“Credence?”

The small voice startled him from his musings. He’d been walking a bit aimlessly, unsure where he’d find Modesty in the crowded New York streets. He blinked. Modesty’s small legs were swinging an inch above the ground where she sat. It was the bench they’d talked at last time. Credence made his way over.

“How are you?” he asked quietly, giving her hand a squeeze.

She shrugged, eyes cast downward. “I’m fine.”

Credence almost didn’t want to ask. Almost wanted to get up and leave right then and there because nothing could be as horrible as hearing the words he feared she’d say. “Modesty, what happened?”

The young girl swallowed, tears pooling in her eyes. “Credence, I want you to stay where you are--where you’re safe and happy.”

“Modesty,” Credence repeated, feeling his hands begin to shake. With fear or sorrow, he wasn’t sure. Perhaps it was neither--something more like anger.

She shook her head, wiping the tears from her eyes like they were burning her. “It’s okay, Credence. Don’t worry about me.”

Credence felt tears filling his own eyes. He had failed. His one duty--his vow to himself from the day she was brought to the Barebone home. He had promised that no matter what happened, this little girl would not be hurt. And her posture showed only a fraction of the torment she’d faced since he’d seen her last.

“Modesty, what did she do to you?”

The girl slowly reached up and pulled down the neck of her pale blue dress until only the tips of several jagged red lines could be seen. She winced as she did so, biting her lip. “It was my fault,” Modesty insisted. “You don’t have to come back because I know what I did wrong. It won’t happen again. I’m fine.”

And at that moment, Credence understood what Tina had tried to tell him a while back.

_No one ever deserves abuse._

Credence pulled Modesty close to his chest in a way he only ever did for her. Sobs wracked through her body and he rested his chin on the top of her blonde hair. “The fact that you think it’s your fault means you’re not fine at all.”

“No,” she mumbled into his chest. “I’m okay, I swear. Just don’t come back. Please.”

Credence squeezed his eyes shut. “Okay,” he lied, knowing it was all over. There was no way he could go back to Jacob’s apartment with his sister being abused only a few blocks away. No amount of goodness was worth the guilt he’d carry with him. There was no happiness for him if Modesty was suffering.

She was a smart girl, though, and she could tell when he was hiding the truth. “Promise me,” she whispered. “Promise me you’ll stay wherever you are.”

“I can’t,” Credence choked.

“Promise me.”

And in those eyes, Credence saw an unparalleled strength that filled him with his own determination. “I promise.” Modesty let out a satisfied sigh. “But only if you promise to go with me.”

Modesty’s eyes widened. “You mean...leave Mother forever?”

Credence nodded. “We’ll take off now, before she notices you’re gone, and by the time she realizes you haven’t come home, we’ll be safe with the others.”

Modesty radiated new hope. “You mean it?”

Credence didn’t know what he was doing. It was crazy enough that Newt and the others had kept him around for so long. There was a good chance any sane person would turn him and Modesty away in a second, calling Credence wretched and ungrateful for expecting so much out of someone who didn’t owe him anything. Then again, Credence wasn’t quite sure any of them _were_ sane. But mostly, Credence was lit by a new flame. They could do this. They could leave Mary Lou behind in favor of a new life without pain and suffering. Even if Newt and the others kicked him out, Credence was confident they could survive on their own. It couldn’t be any harder than living with Mary Lou, who was barely more than a food source. They could start over. And Modesty would never be hurt again.

“Come on,” he said in answer, pulling her to her feet.

She hurried along behind him, a giggle reaching her lips. “I can’t believe we’re doing this. Mother would be so angry if she knew. I bet she’ll freak when she notices I’m gone.” Credence smiled at her. She tilted her head to the side. “I’ve never seen you smile before.”

He shrugged shyly. “I never had a reason to before.”

She grinned at him cheekily. “You should do it more often. It makes you look less broody.” Before he could respond, she moved on to a new topic. “What about my clothes? I don’t have any of my things.”

“Queenie designs clothing. She might make you some when we get there if you ask nicely.”

“That’s awful nice of her,” Modesty started, “but clothing takes weeks to sew.”

“Not if you use magic,” Credence said, glancing at the buildings ahead of them to find the turn.

Modesty’s jaw dropped. “She’s a witch?”

Credence nodded, spotting Jacob’s apartment up ahead.

“We’re going to live with witches?” Her voice was bright with excited astonishment.

“Two of them. And a wizard.”

“And you didn’t think to tell me?”

“I could have sworn I mentioned it.”

“You definitely didn’t, Credence. I think I would have remembered.” Modesty giggled again. “Imagine if Mother knew _that_. She’d do more than freak.”

Credence smiled a bit. “Yes, I’m sure she would.”

“Witches? Really?” Modesty repeated, eyes alight. “Do you think they could teach me some magic?”

“I think you actually have to be a witch or wizard to be taught spells, but Jacob’s learning some potion-making--”

“How about the food? Do they have enough bread for all of us?” Credence was about to mention Jacob’s pastry-making, but Modesty had already moved on. “I wonder if they know how to play hopscotch.”

Credence considered. “They probably wouldn’t like the way Mother taught us to play it.”

“Hmm...you’re right. I suppose they’ll have to teach me a new way to play. Do you think they actually fly on broomsticks?”

Credence didn’t know the answers to most of Modesty’s questions, and he worried her enthusiasm might cause them to overstay their welcome, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Modesty had never looked so happy in her entire life, and he would have given the world to see her stay that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'd love to hear your thoughts below :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Sorry this update is ridiculously late--it's been a stressful week. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter :)

“Are we almost there?” Modesty asked hopefully.

Her fingers were wrapped loosely around Credence’s and the interlocked hands swung in between them. “Yes, Jacob’s apartment is just up here.”

“So which one’s Jacob? Is he the wizard?”

Credence shook his head. “Jacob’s a No-Maj.”

Modesty hopped over a crack in the sidewalk. “What’s a No-Maj?”

“That means he’s like us. Non-magical. He’s lending us his apartment while the magical government is looking for us. The wizard’s name is Newt. He takes care of magical creatures.” Credence felt a tug at his hand but he ignored it, wondering what Newt was up to at that moment. Had he returned in the briefcase with Jacob? Or was he still out looking for an owl to mail his letter? Credence thought it odd that those two scenarios were actually plausible. Weeks ago he would have thought himself insane for even thinking them up, let alone considering them as likely possibilities.

It took him a while to realize the tugging on his hand was because Modesty had stopped walking. He glanced back at her. She was standing motionless, terror marring her features. 

“Modesty, what--” The girl didn’t let him finish, pulling him down the nearest alleyway. Her head flicked back every so often as if to check if anyone was following them. “Tell me what’s going on,” Credence tried again. 

Modesty stopped walking and faced him, small features twisted up in fear. “That man is following us.”

Credence furrowed his brows. “Which man?”

Modesty looked frustrated that he wasn’t catching on more quickly. “The one who talks to you sometimes. And does...other things.” She swallowed. “I used to see him with you every now and then when I came home from my rounds.”

Credence paled, realizing exactly who she was talking about just as Modesty’s eyes went wide.

“Hello, Credence,” Mr. Graves said from behind him. Credence spun towards the sound, pulling Modesty behind him to keep her safe.

“Mr. Graves,” he breathed shakily.

The man peered around him to study Modesty, eyes hungrily taking her in. “Is this the child?”

Credence shook his head. “No--no, this is my sister.”

Graves was standing far too close. His eyes shone with concern, as well as something darker. “I haven’t heard from you in ages, Credence. I was worried something had happened to you.”

“I-I’m fine. I’ve been looking for the child like you asked.”

Graves stepped in closer, inhaling deeply. “Don’t tell lies, Credence. From what I’ve heard, you’ve been running around with a certain three convicts. That doesn’t sound like searching to me.”

Credence shut his eyes, but it couldn’t keep that hot breath from touching his skin. “They’ve been taking care of me while I look.”

Graves laughed darkly. “You think they really care about you? That they want you around?” He stepped impossibly closer so Credence could only focus on one of his eyes at once. “As soon as they can get rid of you, they will. It makes sense to keep you nearby while they’re hiding from the law. If they let you loose, you could talk. But once this whole thing blows over, they’ll drop you back on Mary Lou’s doorstep.”

Credence couldn’t breathe. He wanted to deny it, but his lips just trembled when he tried to shape words. Graves was voicing the fears his subconsciousness could only whisper in nightmares. 

“Not to mention,” Graves continued, “they may never be free of the law. At the rate they’re going, they’ll have racked up six more felonies before the night is out. If they’re not convicted or executed for treason, they’ll likely be on the run forever.” Graves took hold of his shoulder and rubbed small circles in it with his thumb. “Credence.” He spoke gentler this time. “I want us to have a life together. We can leave Mary Lou behind forever, and she’ll never hurt you again. Don’t you want that, Credence?”

“I-I don’t know.”

Graves leaned back a bit, surprise written across his features. “Credence, don’t tell me you’re having second thoughts.” When he received no response, he continued. “We’re so close, Credence. Mr. Scamander and the Goldsteins may be having their fun with you for now, but I’ve promised you a future.”

The words were eerily reminiscent of Credence’s own thoughts. He did want a future. He wanted stability and unwavering companionship. Tina, Queenie, and Newt were too perfect a family to last. Once they came out of hiding, Newt would go back to Europe and Tina and Queenie would probably forget all about him. They were living in the now, and while it was spectacular, there was no way it would be forever.

It was then that Modesty spoke up. “Credence, can we go please?”

“What about my sister?” Credence asked Graves.

“What about her?”

“Can she come too?” 

Graves smiled thinly. “Of course she can. I want you to be happy, Credence. I’ll take you and Modesty far away from here where you’ll be safe and no one will hurt you ever again. All you must do is find the child.”

It was so simple. But was it what he wanted? He didn’t know. “I’ve found the one you’re looking for--or at least I’m almost certain I know who it is,” Credence lied. “I’ll only need a little bit more time to make sure.”

Graves’ eyes lit, and his hand came up to cup Credence’s neck, drawing him near. “Well done, Credence.” No matter how sick it made him feel, Credence couldn’t deny that those words sent a thrill of pride through him. Graves reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a necklace with a strange triangular symbol on it. “I want you to have this. Touch the symbol when you’re certain you’ve found the child, and I’ll appear. Then, the future is ours.” 

Credence reached out a hand, and Graves closed his fingers around the charm. Just as he pocketed it, footsteps echoed through the alleyway. Suddenly, Newt was by his side, wand drawn and pointed at Graves.

“Credence, Modesty, get behind me,” Newt said, voice firmer than Credence had ever heard it. 

Graves considered the newcomer. “Newt Scamander. I’ve heard so much about you. For all the fuss you’ve caused, I’d have thought you’d be more impressive.”

Newt laughed a bit. “If it helps, I didn’t intend to cause such a mess. I’ve found, however, that messes tend to follow me.”

Graves didn’t crack a smile. “I’m under orders to take you in, Mr. Scamander.”

“What are you waiting for?” Newt asked, wand steady. “As you said, I’m really not all that impressive. You could easily take me if you wanted.”

“Why are you here in America, Mr. Scamander?”

Newt smiled innocently. “I came here looking for a magical creature breeder.”

“Breeding magical creatures is illegal in New York.”

“Yes, that would be yet another reason to take me in--and yet you haven’t. I wonder why.”

Graves backed up a few paces, keeping his eyes locked on Newt’s. “Perhaps I’d like to see how this plays out. Your role in this impending disaster is still unclear to me, but I’m confident we’ll meet again, Mr. Scamander. Until then.”

When Graves Apparated, Newt turned towards Credence and Modesty, jaw tight. “You weren’t supposed to leave the apartment.”

Credence couldn’t meet Newt’s eyes. “I’m sorry.” He shrunk inward to protect himself from the blows he knew were coming. He’d made Newt upset. Now, he’d pay the price.

Instead of an attack, a warm hand lightly brushed his arm. “I’m not going to hurt you, Credence.” Newt looked aghast at the thought, and his eyes softened. “You scared me is all.” When Credence relaxed, Newt smiled at him. “Now, come on. We’d best be getting back.”

They walked together in silence, and Credence hunched his shoulders like there were weights attached. There were too many emotions swirling through his head. He was confused about Graves. Scared for the future. Unsure who to trust. Guilty for causing Newt to worry.

“Are you angry with me?” he asked softly as they walked up to the apartment door. “For sneaking out?”

Newt looked at him with a wry smile. “That would make me rather hypocritical, wouldn’t it?” Credence blinked. Newt clarified, “Well, I’m not in the briefcase, now am I? In fact, I haven’t the slightest idea where Jacob’s gotten off to. I took off on my own ages ago.”

Some of Credence’s worries melted away, and he turned to Modesty with bright eyes. “We’re here.”

Newt seemed to notice her again. “Oh, hello, Modesty. It’s nice to meet you.” He extended a hand and she shook it enthusiastically. 

“You must be the wizard Credence told me about.”

Newt raised his brows at Credence. “You told her about magic?”

Credence nodded, but Modesty had already begun answering for him. “Oh, yes. He told me about Queenie who does sewing magic and he said she might make me some clothes--only if I ask really nicely--and he told me that you take care of magical creatures so I was wondering if maybe I could see them, if that’s okay, I mean, if it’s not that’s totally fine, I don’t really care as long as I don’t have to go back to Mother.” 

Newt watched the entirety of her rambling, a smile creeping onto his face. He looked at Credence. “You told her all that? I’ve never heard you talk that much. How come she gets the luxury of hearing your thoughts?”

“It’s not really a luxury,” Credence said shyly.

Newt tilted his head to the side. “It’s always a luxury to hear your voice, Credence.” He turned to Modesty, gesturing at the door. “Would you like to do the honors?”

She grinned and knocked loudly three times. The door swung open. Newt didn’t notice the blush that had swept across Credence’s features. For that, Credence was grateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment your thoughts below :)


	18. Chapter 18

Queenie opened the door to find a small collection of humans. Her eyes focused on the smallest of the trio--a young girl with blonde hair whisked into a low ponytail. Queenie tilted her head to the side almost unconsciously as she honed in on the child’s thoughts.

_ “...must be Queenie. Credence mentioned she makes clothing and she’s wearing a very pretty dress. I’ve never seen one so beautiful...maybe she’d make me one like that. I wonder if she’s heard things about me. I guess Credence doesn’t talk very much, but he’s probably at least mentioned me...” _

Queenie’s lips spread into a wide smile. “You must be Modesty. Would you prefer lavender or a soft green?” Modesty’s jaw dropped. “For the dress,” Queenie clarified. 

_ “...she’d really make me a dress? How did she know? And which do I choose? I’ve never gotten to pick out a dress before. Usually, no one cares what colors I like. Do I like any colors?” _

Queenie laughed. “I could always make two dresses.”

Modesty glanced up at her shyly. “Yes, please.”

“Perfect.” Queenie gestured inside. “Come in, you three. Before someone sees you.” She bit her lip with sudden concern. “Where’s Jacob?”

Tina appeared then, exasperation on her face as she noticed them in the doorway. “You’re not in the briefcase. Jacob’s not here. Credence has reappeared with a bonus child. Which part of our agreement was unclear?”

Newt’s gaze was locked on the ground, but a smile crept across his features. “Sorry,” he said unapologetically. “I had some business to attend to, and Jacob and I decided it would be quicker to split up.”

Queenie frowned. “Leta Lestrange is in New York? Whatever for?” 

Credence’s gaze snapped up, looking as if Newt had slapped him. Queenie sent him a sympathetic glance.

Newt didn’t notice the exchange. “I’m not sure. She was rather...different. Fanatical--in the Grindelwald sense.”

Tina’s brows furrowed. “Why would one of Grindelwald’s followers be in America?”

Newt shook his head slowly. “I don’t know. That’s what worries me.”

Queenie bit her lip. “You don’t think--you don’t think the Obscurus attacks have something to do with Grindelwald, do you?”

Newt sighed. “I suppose we’ll have to wait for a reply from Dumbledore. He’s the only person I can think of who would be able to tell if Grindelwald has a part to play in this.”

Modesty’s hair swished back and forth as she tried to follow the conversation with the turning of her head. “What are we talking about?” she asked eventually.

They all noticed her again. Queenie smiled warmly. “Nothing you need to worry about. Let’s get started on those dresses. Would you like to help me pick out the pattern?”

Modesty’s eyes went wide with excitement and she nodded vehemently. The two disappeared into the bedroom to begin their new project.

Tina watched them leave before turning to Credence and Newt with an attempt at a stern look. She dropped it with a sigh. “I take it you found an owl?”

Newt nodded, looking only mildly ashamed. 

Credence shuffled his feet. “I’ll be in the briefcase if anyone needs me,” he said quietly. 

Newt watched him leave with a small frown. “Have I said something?”

Tina considered. “I’m don’t know. He seems...tense, though. Perhaps we’ll leave him to himself for the evening and talk in the morning.”

Newt nodded, features still troubled. Waiting was quickly becoming his least favorite state of being.

 

x*x*X*x*x

 

Jacob’s apartment had only one bed, as did the briefcase, so they spread out blankets on the floor. Queenie and Tina insisted Jacob sleep in his own bed as thanks for his hospitality, and as such, they ended up sharing the floor space with Newt. It made the most sense for Modesty and Credence to share the bed in the briefcase.

Newt stared at the ceiling. He missed the sound of Credence’s gentle breathing beside him.

Credence was kept awake by Modesty tossing and turning beside him. He ruffled her hair with his hand, but he couldn’t help but feel a bit lost. And without Newt’s reassuring presence nearby, Credence began to wonder if Graves was right about everything.

x*x*X*x*x

 

Credence awoke to a familiar sound he had almost forgotten. Modesty had knotted the covers around her and was curled on her side facing the wall. Credence stayed perfectly still as he listened for the noise again. The voice.

“...come...Credence...” it whispered. 

His breath caught in his throat and a twist grew in his stomach, both pulling him towards the sound and holding him in place. 

“...hurry...”

Credence closed his eyes and tried to focus on the sound of Modesty’s breathing. 

“...need...Credence...”

It quickly became too much. Darkness welled up inside him, pulling and tearing at his chest. His eyelids shot open.

“...come...to...me...”

And this time, Credence did.

The bed springs squeaked as he sat up. His feet hesitated only a moment before touching the floor. Newt, Jacob, Tina, and Queenie were in the apartment, so there was no one but Modesty to be wary of, and Credence knew she was a heavy sleeper. He didn’t bother to tiptoe. 

“...yes...Credence...”

He followed the sound in a trance. As he grew closer, a chill wracked through him. He brushed aside the creatures that tried to nuzzle into his side. They grew scarce the nearer he got to the Obscurus. Some part of him realized that was a sign he should stop moving, but a deeper, primal part urged him forwards. 

When the Obscurus came into view, he saw dark tendrils dart across his vision, almost like he was being enclosed inside it. The wisps moved slow and then fast, pulsing and writhing before him. He couldn’t tell if it was happening in real life or inside his head, but he felt the invasive presence of the Obscurus--felt himself being consumed like the last flicker of a candle.

“...Credence...must...show you...”

“Show me,” he whispered, lips barely moving. 

The darkness started forming shapes. Credence soon recognized one of them as Newt. The wizard looked at Credence with a furrowed brow.

_ “Why are you still here?” _

Credence swallowed. He found himself unable to answer.

Obscurus Newt came closer, liquid and shifting.  _ “Haven’t you overstayed your welcome?” _

“I-I’m sorry--”

_ “I thought maybe you were like the rest of us. But you’re not. It’s just as you said. You’re an outcast. A freak.” _

Credence’s throat closed, making it impossible to speak even if he’d had something to say. Which he didn’t. Because Newt was right, wasn’t he? Credence had known it all along.

Obscurus Newt stepped towards him again--and perhaps it wasn’t Obscurus Newt but the real one. He looked like Newt. And real Newt had never mentioned that the Obscurus could become people or create strange images. Surely it was unlikely he’d fail to mention such vital information.

_ “Why aren’t you leaving, Credence? You don’t belong with us.”  _

Credence backed up. Newt pursued. Something felt wrong, but Credence couldn’t place his finger on what it could be. There was too much happening. Too much pain and hurt. And all Credence could think was that it was his own fault for expecting anything different. When had his life ever been anything other than pain and hurt?

_ “We don’t want you here,” _ Newt said through gritted teeth. His hand smacked across Credence’s cheek. 

“This isn’t right,” Credence mumbled as his hand came up to touch the burning skin.

_ “Why aren’t you leaving, Credence? You’re a freak.” _

Credence squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated on the sound of the wind whistling past. When he opened them again, Obscurus Newt was gone. In his place was the swirling black orb. 

“Why are you showing me this?” Credence asked, cheek still stinging from the memory.

“...because...you know it’s true...”

Credence shook his head. “Newt would never hit me.”

“...how do you...know...”

“He’s not like that.” Credence’s voice wavered, but there was an underlying conviction rarely heard in his tone. 

“...but they’re all like that...eventually...some just...hide it better...”

Credence exhaled shakily. “That’s not true.”

“...you’ll see...everyone slips up...and you’re growing...too close...letting people in...only makes you...more vulnerable...”

Credence didn’t know how to respond to this. It was true, wasn’t it? He’d been hurt more times because of his desire to protect Modesty than anything else. And since befriending Newt and the others, he’d been scared and nervous nearly all the time. 

But Credence had also become stronger. He’d left behind Mary Lou, rescued his sister, and realized his voice had a meaning when he chose to use it. Newt had taught him there was power in being an outcast.

“...let him go...he’ll drop you...as soon as someone else appears...”

Credence’s chest tightened at the thought, and his resolve faltered. He thought of Leta Lestrange, and how Newt never truly let go of her, just as he never got rid of her picture. It pained him, but he knew there was the risk of Newt forgetting about him if she reentered his life.

“...if you don’t...go with Graves now...his offer might not be there...forever...what will you do when Newt...disappears...”

Credence swallowed. “I’ll take Modesty, and we’ll find somewhere to live.” As he spoke the words, he found power in them. “I’ll get a job and send her to school. We probably won’t be able to afford a house, but perhaps a small apartment. If nothing else we can find a nice family to stay with. I’d earn my keep, and we wouldn’t be dependent on Mother ever again.”

“...you’re too optimistic...”

Credence didn’t care. He took a deep breath, and when he exhaled, he could no longer hear the voice in his head. Its muffled presence lingered in the back of his mind, but it wasn’t hypnotic anymore. It was just...there. And he found he didn’t mind it so much. For the first time in his life, Credence wasn’t scared. He wondered if it would last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave your thoughts below :)


	19. Chapter 19

At breakfast that morning, everyone sensed the shift. Queenie was smiling faintly at Credence which caused Jacob, Tina, and Newt to watch him curiously. Only Modesty seemed unfazed. She was rather preoccupied with the food, which Queenie understood. She found herself very much in love with Jacob’s cooking as well. 

“You’re staring at me,” Credence said faintly, a blush surfacing on his pale skin.

“You’re rather worth staring at,” Newt replied. His eyes shot downward when he realized what he’d just said. “I only mean, you look different. More sure of yourself.”

Credence nodded, emotions warring on his features. His hopes were dashed by Newt’s clarification, but his heart still soared at the first reply. He caught Queenie giving him a considering glance and averted his thoughts. “I realized some things this morning, and I feel a bit less lost.”

Queenie’s eyes widened in realization. “Credence, do you think perhaps we could talk for a bit, Honey?”

Part of him wanted to say no. His personal boundaries had been invaded enough times during his life, and he didn’t like the idea of that carrying on in his mind as well. The concern in her expression finally caused him to give in. “Alright. May I finish breakfast first?”

“Oh, sure,” she said sweetly. “Eat up. The food’s delicious, truly.” She turned her smile on Jacob. The aspiring pastry chef beamed. 

Newt spent the meal shifting his gaze from Credence to his pastry and back again as if he was trying to work out a puzzle. Credence spent it eschewing Queenie’s calculating eyes and trying to ignore the way his heart sped up when Newt looked at him. 

Tina opened a newspaper, seemingly unaware of the proceedings. “Not a mention of the Obscurus attacks. That’s unobservant, even for No Majs. Sera’s probably got the newspapers under her jurisdiction, though, so I suppose it’s not entirely their fault.” 

No one spoke for a while, and the awkward silence became suffocating. Jacob cleared his throat. “Anyone want another pastry?”

He was declined by everyone but Modesty who happily piled the remaining scones onto her plate. Credence considered grabbing one before she swallowed them all simply to delay his conversation with Queenie, but after witnessing a barely concealed eye roll from the Legilimens, he decided against it. He would have to face her eventually; there was no use in stalling. Swallowing his final bite, he stood from the table. 

Queenie gestured for him to follow, and they ventured around the corner. 

Credence shifted in place when they stopped walking. “I thought you meant you wanted to speak in private.”

She threw him a playful smile. “I did. That’s what magic’s for, silly.” Whipping out her wand, she cast a quick charm of some sort. Credence hadn’t heard the incantation before, but he sensed a shift in the atmosphere—like they were suddenly enclosed by a wall of mattresses on every side, creating a sound barrier. 

“They can’t hear us now?” Credence clarified uncertainly.

Queenie nodded. “Whatever we say is completely between you and me.”

Credence looked at the ground. “And what is it that you wanted to say?”

Queenie gently reached for his chin, pausing to ask permission. When Credence didn’t flinch away, she tilted his face up to look at her. “You don’t have to go through this alone, Credence.” She frowned sadly. “I know you’ve had to deal with a lot on your own, and I know my Legilimency makes you uncomfortable sometimes—“

“It’s not that,” Credence objected quietly.

Queenie laughed. “I’m not offended. It makes everyone uncomfortable sometimes—including me on occasion. What I mean is that I hope you know you can talk to me. Once you get used to it, I think the lack of mental boundaries will make things easier. It’s a lot simpler to tell someone the truth when they already know it.”

Credence swallowed. “And do you? Know, that is?”

Queenie squeezed his shoulder softly. “He wouldn’t hate you if he found out, you know.” Credence deflated. “Newt’s as loyal as they come. I doubt there’s anything you could do or say that would make him abandon you.” 

Credence’s eyes locked on the floor again. “Does it make me ungrateful? I’ve been given so much. I don’t deserve anything more. Even wishing for it feels selfish. Especially when he doesn’t feel the same.”

Queenie tilted her head to the side. “What makes you think he doesn’t?”

Credence hugged his arms around his chest. “He still cares for Leta Lestrange.”

Queenie shook her head, curls bouncing. “When he met with her at the speakeasy, he ended up walking out on her. She’s not the girl he used to know. In fact, from what I could glean from his thoughts—it’s always more difficult to read Brits, cuz of the accent—he’s done with her entirely.”

Credence tried to ignore the way his heart leaped at the idea. “That still doesn’t mean he’d care for me the way he once did for her. I’m not worth it.”

Queenie brushed her thumb across his cheek affectionately. “You’ve really gotta stop thinking like that. I wish you could see yourself the way we do—the way Newt does.”

Credence glanced up cautiously. “How does he think of me?”

Queenie’s eyes glazed over as if she was reliving a memory. “Fondly. He sees this quiet strength in you. In the way you stand up for your sister and put up with so much without objection. He loves the way your face looks when a smile stretches across your lips—like you’ve never been happier than you are when you look at him. Like you may never smile again, but this one moment is enough to make the loss of a thousand future smiles worth it.”

Credence didn’t quite believe her, but the words brought him a thrill anyways. He wondered how much of that she made up to console him and how much was truth. Credence let out a shaky breath. “Do you…think I’m a freak?” 

Queenie’s eyes crinkled. “Of course not, Credence. I read minds and cook without an oven. It would be rather strange for me to think that of you given my situation, don’t you think?”

Credence didn’t smile. “The Obscurus senses something in me. The way it talks to me even though it doesn’t talk to anyone else…Mother saw it too, and she always lashed out at me far more than the other children to show it. What if she was right?What if I’m not…good?”

Queenie studied him for a moment. “Credence, I’ve seen thousands of minds in my lifetime, and I’ve come up with a special trick to tell which people are good and bad. You wanna know what it is?” 

Credence nodded, looking intrigued and a tad fearful. What would he do if what she said revealed that he was truly evil? If her ‘special trick’ only made it impossible to deny the fears that plagued his waking hours as well as his sleep? Perhaps it would be better to know now. Then he could stop hoping for things to get better. He’d know why life seemed to gut him at every turn. He’d know he deserved the pain he received. It would be easier, he told himself. Still, his heart sped in his chest in anticipation.

Queenie leaned close with a secret on her lips. “The trick is, no one’s good or bad. We each have traits that span the spectrum. You can be loving and selfish and quiet and stubborn, or you can be arrogant and loyal and loud and crass.” 

Credence started to shake his head, uninterested in this blatant dismissal of his concerns—this lie to spare his feelings.

Queenie smiled softly. “I’m not lying, Credence. Good and bad aren’t separated the way you imagine they are.” Her eyes sparkled. “But there’s another secret. The people that care enough to wonder whether or not they’re good? They have the strongest hearts of all.”

Credence doubted her words, but a smile fought to surface on his features when she ruffled his hair. “Thank you,” he said softly. 

Queenie winked at him. “Happy to help. Now, how about we go get that sister of yours and play a game together?” She waved her wand to make the silencing spell disappear, and they ventured back to join the others.

Newt smiled at him when they entered, and Credence didn’t feel quite so guilty when his heart beat faster in his chest. In fact, it was almost like there was nothing wrong with him at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you thought below :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Sorry my updates have become sporadic and few. It's been a really rough couple of weeks. I'm hoping to start posting regularly again soon :) Thank you so much for your patience and lovely feedback--I love you all <3 Enjoy!

_Dear Mr. Scamander,_

  _I can’t fault you for your lack of correspondence for I too have neglected to write, but I appreciate the sentiment. I’m as well as can be expected given the raised tensions of the age. Your assumptions are correct--the school in intact and there has been no sign of Grindelwald in a month at least, though some of his followers have made attacks around Britain._

_The Goldsteins...I believe I knew their parents back when. You realize the danger of fraternizing with Muggles in America at a time like this, yes? Every region has its flaws, and Muggle relations is a rather prominent one in the states. That is not to say you should cut off connections with your Muggle friends, but do be cautious._

_Now onto the matter of Percival Graves. I’ve spent the last few days searching my memories in the Pensieve in case I’ve forgotten something vital, but I can’t seem to find anything pertaining to someone by that name. The familiarity with which you say he spoke of me is troubling, particularly given only two people in the world know the details about which you wrote. I fear the worst and am arranging travel plans as I write this. I will meet you in New York at the week’s end. Perhaps Central Park? I’ve always wanted to visit there._

_Obscurials have not been studied extensively by anyone as far as I know, so most of our knowledge is somewhat spotty at best. There’s never been any record of one living past ten because of the immense damage the Obscurus does to the child, but if the host is strong enough, it is conceivable that he or she could survive longer. Keep me posted on this matter, and look after the suspected Obscurial. If my suspicions are correct, they could be in grave danger._

_Sincerely,_

_A. Dumbledore_

_P.S. I’m so glad to hear the Occamies have hatched and are well. The Hogwarts supply of Occamy shells is limited, so it would be wonderful if you could send some that way. I’ve attached a handful of taffies--I hear Occamies rather enjoy them. Test the theory for me?_

 

x*x*X*x*x

 

Queenie enthusiastically agreed to help Tina dress for her date with Seraphina while Modesty and the boys tended to the creatures. Tina studied her reflection in the mirror as Queenie held up different fabrics.

“Am I insane for going through with this?”

Queenie’s brows rose. “What makes you ask that, Teenie?”

Tina sighed. “The fact that I’m an escaped criminal and I’m going on a date with the president.”

Queenie giggled. “Maybe a bit. But your date’s also the reason you’re an escaped criminal and not a dead one.”

Tina smiled. “That was spectacular.”

Queenie nodded. “She’s a good woman, Tina. I don’t think she’d set you up.”

“You’re right. I’m just nervous, I guess.”

Queenie rolled her eyes. “Don’t be. She’s madly into you, and now you’ve got the whole rebel thing going for you, too.”

“I have, haven’t I?” Tina said in shock. “Who would have thought? Me, a rebel.”

Queenie held up a swath of silver fabric, and Tina’s thoughts conveyed her positive feedback. Queenie gave a swift nod and began shaping the material into a thin dress.

“What did you and Credence talk about this morning?” Tina asked as Queenie did her magic.

“Lots of things. Good and evil. Love.”

Tina’s brows furrowed. “Did something happen?”

Queenie shook her head. “He’s alright. He just worries a lot. He’s afraid he’s not a good person, and that there’s something wrong with him for loving who he does.”

A soft smile curved across Tina’s lips. “He’s in love? With who?” Credence deserved to be happy, and Tina hoped beyond all hope that whoever the boy was in love with loved him back. She didn’t think she could stand it if he was rejected.

Queenie didn’t look up from her sewing. “Newt.”

Tina turned in her seat. “What?”

Queenie did look up then, a bright smile warming her features. “Oh, he’s in love with Newt, Teenie.”

Tina’s eyes were wide with wonder. “Does Newt return his feelings?” Queenie shot her a wry smile, and Tina broke into a grin. “That’s the best of news. They’re perfect for each other. I can’t believe I didn’t see it before.”

“I know. I only realized today, but it all makes so much sense now.” Queenie finished the sleeve and held up the final product. “Do you like it?”

Tina smiled at the delicate dress. “It’s beautiful, Queens. Thank you.”

Queenie flicked her wand and it slipped over Tina’s head. “There. You look like a princess.”

Tina closed her eyes, lips still curved upwards. “Remember when mother would read us fairy tales when we were little?”

Queenie sat next to her, resting her head on Tina’s shoulder. “Of course. She had the sweetest voice, and they always had such happy endings.”

“I miss that.” Tina’s eyes glistened. “I miss having someone tell me everything’s going to be okay. That no matter how bad things get, the princess will always find true love, and the last words will be ‘and everyone lived happily ever after’.”

Queenie rubbed her arm in a half-embrace. “That doesn't have to go away. Once upon a time, there was a princess named Tina. Her younger sister had looked up to her from the moment she first opened her eyes, and she’d never met anyone stronger or more radiant. After the king and queen passed away, Tina’s strength and radiance grew focused on taking care of her younger sister, and everyone else too. She was perfect--caring, witty, and beautiful--but she was afraid to wish for her own happiness. Afraid to admit that sometimes she needed protecting too.

“One day, a princess from a faraway land came to visit. Her name was Seraphina, and she was strong and radiant in her own way. When she met Princess Tina, sparks flew. They were strong and radiant together, and both could finally accept that their need to be protected was just as strong as their need to protect. They balanced each other so completely that the only explanation was true love. Tina’s younger sister was so proud of her for taking her life into her own hands and finding joy in this crazy world. And everyone lived happily ever after.”

Tina didn’t realize she was crying until Queenie’s arms tightened around her.

“It’s all going to be alright, Teenie. You took care of me when we were little. Now it’s time to let me take care of you, too.”

Tina smiled through her tears, bobbing her head in a sloppy nod.

Queenie smiled back. “Let’s get you fixed up. We can’t have you going out with a princess when you’re puffy-eyed and sniffling, can we?”

“No, I suppose not,” Tina said with an embarrassed laugh. When Tina finally Apparated, her eyes were dry and her heart practically glowed in her chest. She wondered if she sparkled. Maybe she always had.

 

x*x*X*x*x

 

Living in the Barebone house had made Modesty quite insightful. She could pick up on cues for danger, and she could read Credence’s negative emotions from across the room. She knew when Mary Lou would reach for the belt, and she could always tell the moment she was out from under Chastity’s watchful gaze. Modesty prided herself on her skills of observation and inference, but for some reason, the answer to this particular puzzle eluded her.

Modesty knew she was missing something, but she couldn’t figure out what it was. She absentmindedly tossed food pellets to some sort of creature. Newt had told her what they were called, but she was preoccupied with the mystery at hand and hadn’t stored the knowledge away properly. There were more important matters at hand than the name of these waddling beasts.

There was something odd about the way Credence blushed during breakfast--Credence _never_ blushed. And the way Newt stammered his response. There was something strange about Queenie pulling Credence away at breakfast, and something even more bizarre about the way Credence looked like a different person upon his return.

It was odd that Newt had helped Credence down from a boulder even though Modesty had easily stepped off on her own despite having shorter legs. Modesty had never seen Credence take someone’s offer of assistance. Even when he was beaten and bruised on the floor of his room after Mary Lou had punished him he refused Modesty’s help. Yet he had taken Newt’s hand as he stepped down a foot tall drop--as if it was nothing. As if it was natural. As if he was used to relying on Newt for the smallest of things.

It was also strange that Newt never quit smiling at Credence. He switched between a spectrum of smiles, but there was always one on his face. He wore a laughing smile when Credence spoke, even when Modesty couldn’t find all that much humor in what he said. There was a comforting smile that shone when Credence looked self-conscious or nervous. And the strangest of all was the smile of pure adoration that flickered across Newt’s features when Credence wasn’t watching him.

Modesty could tell something was up, but she couldn’t place her finger on what it was, and it was driving her insane. She was sure Queenie knew, and if she knew, her sister did too. Only Jacob and Modesty seemed to be left in the dark, and Modesty didn’t plan to remain in said darkness for long.

She finished feeding the nameless creatures and skipped back towards her fellow humans. Were wizards humans? She'd have to ask later. Credence was holding an Occamy in his hands, and Newt was leaning in close, wearing another one of his odd smiles. Newt watched the serpent-like creature, but Credence was looking at Newt as if he was far more magical than any creature in the briefcase.

Modesty didn’t know what was going on, but she was certain she was only a few hints away from her eureka moment. She would continue to work things out on her own for a while, but if that didn’t produce any results, she’d just have to find someone who could tell her the truth. That could mean talking to Queenie, but Modesty thought she’d prefer to go directly to the source. Yes, that’s exactly what she’d do. Now all that was left to do was wait for the right moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave your thoughts below :)


	21. Chapter 21

Seraphina Picquery was losing her mind. Or rather, that was the only answer she’d come up with to explain why she was sitting at a No-Maj speakeasy waiting for an escaped felon who had stolen her heart. 

It was one thing to make an exception for Tina when all she’d done wrong was stand up for an abused child. It was quite another when she had broken out of a MACUSA interrogation room moments before her scheduled execution. And alright, the breaking out part had been Sera’s fault, but the offenses that landed Tina in that position had been her own. 

Sera knew she was risking her position at MACUSA, but she couldn’t keep herself from showing up, despite spending the night tossing and turning with indecision. In the end, she had to see Tina because she couldn’t sort out her blooming confusion about right and wrong without assistance, and the memory of that beautiful laugh wasn’t enough to sustain her for long. 

So here she was. And she was still uncertain as to whether or not she was making a horrible and ghastly mistake. The moment Tina walked in, however, Seraphina’s doubt fluttered away. The woman was wearing a silver dress that glistened like the stars. Her dark hair was stark against her milky white skin, and Tina tucked it nervously behind her ear. Seraphina’s heart skipped a beat at the self-conscious gesture.

“You look beautiful, Tina,” Sera said in a low voice, standing to take Tina’s hand. She brought it to her lips in a gentle kiss. Tina inhaled softly.

“You too,” she breathed. Seraphina had let her hair down for the occasion, and it was curled and hanging to one side. Her figure was draped in floor-length lavender silk instead of her usual garb. Together, Sera was sure they looked ethereal. They held each other’s gaze for a few long moments before taking their seats. 

“How have you been?” Seraphina asked, trying to gauge Tina’s well-being with her eyes. 

Tina considered. “Quite well, actually. My sister and I are staying with some friends, and it’s been rather nice.”

Sera smiled. “You’ve stirred up a fair bit of trouble, Ms. Goldstein.”

Tina’s brows rose. “Not without a fair bit of help, Madam Picquery,” she said pointedly.

Sera only winked. “So how does it feel to be wanted by the government?”

Tina shrugged with a funny smile. “It’s strange. I’ve always thought of myself as a lawful person, so this path never even seemed like an option. But now...well, the law seems irrelevant.” Tina flushed in embarrassment. “Merlin, what a crazy thing to say to the president.” 

Seraphina laughed. “If you could see the thoughts that have been going through my head lately, you might change your standards for crazy. And let’s leave my title outside for now, shall we?”

Tina nodded gratefully. “I know I’ve done things that are illegal, but I can’t find it within me to condemn my actions. Is that wrong?”

Sera sighed. “What’s wrong is that I’ve been having the same thoughts and I’m at the top tier of the law.”

Tina raised her brows. “I thought we were leaving your position out of this,” she teased.

Sera snorted. “Easier said than done apparently.”

“Well, while we’re on the subject, how are things at MACUSA?”

“Worse than ever,” Madam Picquery replied disdainfully. “I’ve had foreign ambassadors at my throat for days, and my team of Aurors is falling apart with Graves being absent so frequently.”

“Graves has been missing?” Tina asked, her interest peaked.

Sera frowned. “Yes, he claims he’s been ill. You seem concerned. What do you know of him?”

“Well, Ne--” Tina bit her lip at the near slip. Sera raised a brow. “--a friend wrote to Albus Dumbledore about some of the things Graves said to my sister and me during our interrogation, and he’s quite certain he’s not who he says he is.”

Seraphina’s eyes narrowed. “Tina, Percival Graves has been with us longer than you have--”

“And I’m not questioning his loyalty. I’m simply passing along Dumbledore’s concern.”

“Thank you,” Sera said with a nod. “I’ll look into it.”

Tina looked at the table. “I was rather hoping this would be more of a personal meeting.”

Seraphina sighed. “As was I. That line’s been difficult to find as of late. Perhaps we could take this somewhere more private?”

Tina straightened. “I’d like that.” Seraphina stood, holding out her arm with a sly smile. Tina narrowed her eyes. “Where exactly are you taking me?”

“Don’t you trust me?” 

Tina’s lips quirked upward. “Not even a little.”

Seraphina huffed. “I saved your life and that’s the thanks I get?”

Tina pursed her lips to keep from smiling as she took hold of Sera’s arm. “Alright. Perhaps I can give you a chance.”

“That’s better.”

And with that, they Apparated.

 

x*x*X*x*x

 

Tina laughed as they popped into existence in the middle of a misty garden. Flowering plants curled around wrought iron fencing and stone benches, and a detailed emblem was carved into the stone in the center of the courtyard. She spun on Seraphina with wide, childlike eyes. “Ilvermorny?” 

“It looks the same as ever, doesn’t it?”

Tina nodded, still gazing at the garden in awe. “I thought it was warded against Apparition.”

“Being the president has its perks,” Sera said wryly. “Mostly it’s just gray hairs and panic attacks, but the Apparition permit is nice.” Merlin, why was she so out of breath? She was an intellectual. The  _ president, _ for Isolt’s sake. Just because Tina was brighter than the stars behind her and her smile was so pure and brilliant and her cheeks dimpled in that adorable way and--

Tina stepped closer, still smiling faintly, and brushed her fingers against Sera’s platinum hair. A delicate cloud of breath mingled between them in the chilly air.  “I don’t see any grey.”

“Perhaps I’m imagining things,” Seraphina said softly.

“I couldn’t imagine this if I tried.” Tina wasn’t sure exactly what she was talking about anymore, but she doubted it was Seraphina’s hair. It could be her lips, only a breath away, or maybe her strong cheekbones, or the warmth emanating from her skin in the cool air. 

“Maybe you don’t have to.” Seraphina said, leaning in. And then there was no breath between their lips--no space at all. Tina’s hand, already in the other woman’s hair, tangled deeper into the pale locks as Sera’s hands found their way to Tina’s waist. 

Tina giggled softly into the kiss. No amount of imagination could have made that moment any more beautiful. 

Shuffling footsteps sounded a few yards away. Tina glanced around, tensing. Seraphina pressed a kiss to the side of her lips to draw her attention back. 

“Don’t worry. It’s only a couple of Ilvermorny students out of bed after hours.”

Tina went beet red, stepping away. “And you didn’t think to mention that until  _ after _ you kissed me?”

Sera bit her lip in a very unpresidential way. “I didn’t think you’d let me if you knew our privacy wasn’t as private as we originally believed.”

“Well, you were right. Honestly, what will the students think?” 

Seraphina only smirked at Tina’s exasperation. “You remember being that age, don’t you? They’re probably overjoyed that they’ve got a juicy story to gossip about tomorrow.”

Tina rolled her eyes but didn’t deny it. “Won’t it hurt your reputation?”

“Don’t flatter yourself. My reputation wouldn’t falter even if they saw me kissing a Murtlap.”

Tina’s eyes widened mockingly. “You think I’m of higher caliber than a Murtlap? Such high praise. One might even think you like me if you keep talking like that.”

Seraphina smiled a close-lipped smile. “Tina, surely I’ve made it clear by now that I like you quite a lot.”

Tina smiled back. “You’ve made it perfectly clear, but I like hearing it nonetheless.”

“Then I’ll just have to keep saying it, won’t I?”

“I won’t object.”

Interlocking hands, they began a slow stroll through the courtyard. Tina’s eyes widened or softened in memory every few steps. The wind rustled through shivering branches, and owls hooted in the distance. 

“I miss being at Ilvermorny sometimes,” Seraphina said after they’d walked in silence for a moment. “Things were easier then. When my biggest problem was the upcoming Ancient Runes exam and trying to decide whether or not to ask out the stunning Thunderbird in my Charms class.” Tina caught her gaze, a question in her eyes. Sera blushed, a reaction that was strange on her otherworldly features. “Oh, shut up. You were just as beautiful then. I just wasn’t nearly as confident.” Tina fought a smile. She quickly lost the battle. “The point is, if we’d gone on this same date a decade ago, my life would have been complete. But now, it feels fleeting.”

Tina shivered, and she knew it had nothing to do with the chill. She shuffled closer as Seraphina continued. “No matter how difficult things became, I always trusted that given the proper motivation, anything could be accomplished. Lately, that mantra has been proven false again and again. How can I adequately enjoy the pleasures of life when I know they’re only a breath away from being taken from me forever?”

“I won’t let myself be taken away,” Tina said quietly.

Sera slowed to a stop. “The problem isn’t whether or not your will is strong enough. It’s whether or not the will of fate is stronger than that of mortals. I hold an immense amount of power, yet if you were to be captured again, there is little I’d be able to do to save you. Everyone’s guard is up. They’re alert, aware, and a bit too quick to use their wands. I don’t know what I’d do if you--”

“Sera, stop.” Tina took a deep breath and let it out, watching the fog puff out of her lips and then dissipate. “There’s a lot going on right now, and I know it’s hard to appreciate small joys when danger looms over you interminably. But we’re alert too, and we’re not afraid to use our wands if we need to. We have to keep fighting, but most importantly, we have to keep  _ living _ , because if we stop, then there’s no reason to fear an execution date. It will already be here.”

Seraphina didn’t respond for a long time, eyes ablaze and flicking between Tina’s. Finally, she nodded once. “You’re right.”

Tina stepped closer. “I wouldn’t trade what we have now for anything, especially not a childhood I’ve already experienced. What we have in this moment is ever-changing. Unpredictable. Terrifying. Spectacular. It’s life, unfolding before us as we speak, and it’s far better than any memory I can think of.”

Seraphina smiled almost shyly, eyelashes fluttering as if to blink away snowflakes. “Well, when you put it like that...”  _ I think I might be falling in love with you _ , she finished mentally.

Tina kissed her softly.  _ I’ve already fallen _ , her kiss replied.

So perhaps Seraphina Picquery was losing her mind, but as the moon rose higher overhead and her heart tap danced in her chest, she decided she didn’t mind so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter--please leave your thoughts below <3


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I'm not dead. Just extremely guilty and apologetic for the ridiculous amount of time it's taken me to update this fic. Thank you all for waiting patiently and commenting such lovely and encouraging thoughts--I couldn't do this without you. Hope ya enjoy! <3

Modesty prided herself on her timing. After living with Mary Lou for so long, she’d perfected the art of walking in at exactly the right moment to avoid the woman’s rage. Sometimes that meant tucking herself into the nearest alley until the lashing sounds died down. Other times it meant using her intuition to tiptoe in exactly when Mary Lou stepped out of the room. As it turned out, this skill applied to other aspects of life as well, so when Queenie and Jacob tucked themselves away to work on potions during Tina’s date, Modesty cornered Credence and Newt in the briefcase.

She took in the scene for a moment before making her presence known. They were doing it again! Standing too close, making unnecessary physical contact. A small fluffy creature rested in Credence’s hands with Newt’s lithe fingers cupping them gently. This didn’t make any sense to Modesty. The creature was quite small, so there was no need for Newt’s support. It wasn’t like Credence couldn’t carry it on his own. Perhaps Newt was performing a spell of some sort. Modesty gasped aloud at the thought. What if Newt was doing something to Credence--against his will? The two young men in question jumped apart at the sound.

“Modesty,” Credence greeted, slightly breathless. “Did you...er...need something?”

The girl narrowed her eyes. “What’s going on between you two?” She noticed the way Credence swallowed and Newt’s gaze shifted everywhere but back to hers.

“Whatever do you mean?” Credence asked measuredly.

Modesty rolled her eyes, gesturing at the two of them wildly. “I mean that every time I enter the room, you’re touching each other like you can’t stand up without support or staring into each other’s eyes like you’ve found the meaning of life. And when you notice me, you do the thing you just did where you jump apart like you’ve been burned. It's almost like--”

“Modesty,” Newt interrupted, cheeks flushing red. “May I talk to you alone for a moment?”

Credence exhaled gratefully, eyes still glued to the ground. “I’ll wait outside.” Before Modesty could respond, the shed door was slamming shut. She glanced up at the other person still in the room. His eyes were squeezed shut as if he was coming to terms with something, but his lips had an amused quirk.

“What is it?” Modesty questioned impatiently.

Newt’s blue eyes opened wide. The movement struck Modesty breathless. He was really quite beautiful. “Come sit.” He gestured haphazardly at a chair. Modesty did as told, too impatient to consider any alternatives, and Newt joined her in another seat. After a long exhale, he asked, “What is it you think is going on?”

Modesty pondered and then shrugged. “I don’t know. I thought perhaps you had put him under a spell with your magic, but maybe that’s just Mother’s influence on me. I think you’re too nice for that.”

Newt ducked his head in a half nod, impressed by how self-aware this young girl was. “Thank you.”

“But if you’re not putting him under a spell, then I don’t know what’s happening. If I didn’t know better, I would almost say you’re in love with each other.”

Newt’s eyes darted to the ground again. Modesty’s widened in surprise. “Would that be so unbelievable?” he asked softly.

Modesty stared in silence. She replayed the little scenes she’d witnessed since she’d arrived, and everything clicked into place. She shook her head. “No, that wouldn’t be all that unbelievable, I suppose.” A frown crossed her face. “Is it true?”

Newt stared out the small shed window as if looking for Credence. “I care for him, yes. Whether or not he feels the same for me, I haven’t a clue. I’ve never been a particularly good judge of that.” His words were raw, like the swelling bruise of an unhealed wound. Modesty wondered if she’d ever hear the story behind his pain.

She nodded thoughtfully. “I’ve never had any experience with this sort of thing, but I’ve also never seen Credence look as happy as when he’s with you.”

Newt nodded slowly before looking up at her, a flicker of hope mixing with his concern. “You won’t tell him, will you? I worry. He’s been treated poorly before, and I don’t want to make him uncomfortable by pushing things too quickly.”

Modesty smiled sweetly, pressing a finger to her lips. “I won’t say a word.” She tilted her head to the side. “Just so you know, I approve. Credence needs someone like you.”

Newt smiled a flickering smile. “Thank you. Now run along before he begins to worry what we’ve gotten up to.”

Modesty grinned, jumping up to press a kiss to Newt’s cheek. “See you later.”

Newt sat there smiling absently until it grew dark. Maybe his heart had finally chosen someone worth falling for.

 

x*x*X*x*x

 

While excellent at timing, Modesty wasn’t nearly as good at keeping promises. She wasn’t sure exactly how far “not saying a word” went, but she figured her actions following the conversation with Newt exceeded those bounds.

She found Credence in a small niche between a large boulder and a barrel of tools. He appeared to be lost in thought, lips pressed together to the point of turning white. Modesty quietly slipped into the minuscule space left in the crevice and wrapped Credence’s arm around her shoulders.

“So...when were you going to tell me?” she asked with a smirk.

“Tell you what?” Credence had a wary look in his eyes.

“That you’re in _love_.”

The way she said it with full certainty made Credence’s stomach twist. “I’m not--”

“ _Lo-ove...”_ she sang.

“Quiet,” he shushed frantically. “You sound ridiculous.”

Modesty pressed her lips together to keep from grinning. “Or you’re just worried that Newt will hear you.”

“That’s not--”

“Credence, I know you better than that.”

“I--” He sighed, continuing weakly, “Is it that obvious?”

Modesty rolled her eyes in a way that looked comically theatrical on her small features. “You’re my big brother, Credence. You’re always obvious to me.” She nudged him affectionately. “And anyways, there’s nothing wrong with it.”

Credence squeezed his eyes shut. It was strangely reminiscent of Newt’s reaction a few moments ago. Credence lacked the amused smile, however, and wore a pair of quivering lips instead.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about, Modesty,” he said gravely.

“Then explain it to me.”

He beat a tear away with the back of his hand. “It’s not supposed to be like this. I’m not supposed to want him.”

Modesty furrowed her brows. “Why not?”

Credence turned to her, desperately seeking understanding. “Because he’s--he’s...he’s a _he_. And that’s not...normal. It’s just another thing that makes me--it makes me a freak.”

“Credence, you’re not--”

“Mother may have been cruel and heartless, but she wasn’t wrong. I don’t have a family, I have trouble interacting with people, and sometimes I black out for periods of time. I can’t remember what I do or where I go. I’m a freak--and this only makes it more evident.” Credence’s fingers curled against the sides of his heads as if he were trying to crush his skull. The desperation in his eyes was wild like that of an animal.

Modesty felt tears welling in her own eyes. “I’m your family, Credence.”

The young man in question crumpled then, burying his face in Modesty’s blonde hair. “I know--I didn’t mean that. I just--I don’t want to be a freak,” he whispered, voice breaking.

“Credence, you’re not a freak.”

“How do you know?”

Modesty took his face between her small hands and looked him intently in the eyes. “Because Mother called me that too, and I’m not a freak.” Credence didn’t look convinced. “Are you going to deny that? Would you call me a freak?”

“No, but that’s diff--”

“Let’s pretend it’s years from now, and I’ve found my perfect fairytale ending. Would you, even for a moment, consider telling me I’m a freak if that fairytale ended with me falling for another girl?”

Credence recoiled at the mere suggestion. “Of course not. I don’t care about that--I just want you to be happy.”

“Credence, if you wouldn’t say it to me, you shouldn’t say it to yourself. You deserve better than that.”

Credence choked out a laugh. “Everyone keeps telling me that. ‘You deserve better’. What if I don’t? What if the lot I’ve been given is exactly what my nature warrants?”

Modesty shook her head. “Credence, if you can’t be happy for you, then do it for me. I deserve to be happy, and I can’t do that if you’re miserable, okay?” Credence forced a smile. It was broken and meek, but it was more than Modesty was expecting, so she took it as acquiescence. “Good,” she said with a satisfied smile. “Now, tell me about Newt.”

Credence ducked his head between his knees. Modesty could see a blush creeping into his ears. “Is there any chance you’ll let me off the hook?”

Modesty considered. Maybe it was best not to push him while he was already so unsure. “I could be persuaded...How about I agree to drop it if you take me to see the Moon Calves during the next full moon?”

Credence narrowed his eyes. “You think I’d let you miss that? That’s not even a concession.”

“Fine. I’ll come up with a request in the future.” Modesty grinned. “But if you don’t like what I ask of you, just remember I gave you an easy one and you argued your way out of it.”

Credence sighed good-naturedly, standing to offer Modesty a hand. “Alright. I expect you to go easy on me though.”

“We’ll see,” Modesty said. And with a final smirk, she skipped off. Credence stared after her, wondering if maybe the young girl was right. She hadn’t even seemed shocked at the idea that Credence might have feelings for Newt. In fact, she seemed almost giddy. Like she was excited for him. He let that thought wash over him for a solid minute before taking a shuddering breath. When he finally exhaled the tiresome gust of air, he released a small pocket of fear he’d held close to his heart since first discovering the nature of his feelings.

Modesty truly was wise beyond her years, and even if Credence wasn’t convinced he deserved anything more than Mary Lou gave him, he knew without a doubt that she did. He vowed at that moment to do everything he could to help her find happiness--and if that meant finding a little of his own on the way...well, he’d just have to learn that maybe freaks could smile and laugh and fall in love every once in awhile too.

Maybe sometimes they could even be loved in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'll try to update regularly, so subscribe to read more soon <3


End file.
